Freedom and Love
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: vampires have taken over the world. a race of creatures hiding in the darkness prepares to fight for the right ot freedom and an abused slave boy catches the emperor's eye
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: New story!

In the Beginning

It's the year 2500 and it's the vampires' world. Has been for the last five hundred years. All the humans are now under the control of the vampires. They all live in communities overseen by one or more vampires, and they all work for that vampire. Humans aren't allowed to live outside of the communities, they are in many ways, like slaves. They have no choice on what they do or where they live. They are punished if they do something wrong. Some humans are selected as harem servants or blood servants. The job of blood servant is given only to those humans with the best blood, and the best of the blood servants are always the Emperor's.

The emperor was a vampire named Atem. He was hard and often cruel to his human servants. He didn't hate them, just had no patience for them. He oversaw the entire world, every single vampire answered to him. He lived in Washington, DC. In the 21st century, America had become to center of the world and it made sense that the center of the vampire's world was there as well. The emperor had a palace built, much like the Egyptian palace of old. The palace was a small city in itself and surrounded by the biggest human community in the world.

~~~~~***~~~~~

In the community below the palace a human was giving birth in one of the many hospitals. The birth had not been an easy one, the labour had gone on for nearly 7 hours and the woman was exhausted. Finally, with one last scream, her child was born. Immediately the vampire on duty took it to be blood tested. The woman watched in worry as the vampire pricked her child's arm to draw a bit of blood. The child did not cry, just looked up at the vampire with surprisingly aware violet eyes. The vampire's eyes widened. The child's blood was the sweetest she'd ever seen. She bundled up the boy and prepared to leave with him.

"Wait, where are you going with my baby?" The woman cried.

"He is to be trained as the Emperor's blood servant. He will be raised appropriately. You should be happy, this is a great honour." With that she swept out of the room, ignoring the wail of loss behind her.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Twelve years later the boy was sitting in a truck with other servants, feeling nervous. He and the others were being taken to the Emperor's city for special training. They were all to be blood servants, but to whom they did not know. The boy did not have a name, none of them did. They were told that when they were given masters, their masters would name them. The truck finally came to a stop and the servants filed out. They were taken to a building that looked like army barracks. A vampire stood inside waiting for them. The boy didn't like the look of him. He was grossly overweight, bald and had cruel, watery black eyes. Those eyes flicked over the boy's body, making him feel exposed. The vampire was taking the blood of all the servants to see who they were going to belong to. (This was decided at birth). When he came to the boy he licked his lips, causing the boy to shudder. The vampire looked at the display and smirked. '_So the boy is the emperor's? That'll never do. I'm sure he won't miss one little servant.' _The boy tried to walk away like the others had, but the vampire's hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Ah ah. You belong to me now little boy, understand?" The boy looked up at him and fear shone in his eyes as the vampire dragged him away to begin his descent into his own personal hell.

~~~~~***~~~~~

At the same time, the emperor was touring a lab just outside the community boundaries. He listened to the scientist in charge's spiel.

"We created these creatures as servants that would be able to withstand more. They have some of the same abilities as vampires, such as rapid healing. What we did was combine human DNA with animal DNA in order to make the humans more resilient. It had the interesting side effect of giving the specimens the ability to transform into a secondary form. They are faster, stronger and heal more rapid than a human, making them superior servants." Atem nodded. The scientist continued to talk. "We have one in particular we'd like to show you. Some of the specimens here were created from the DNA of vampires, yourself included, your majesty." They stopped in front of a glass window looking into a bare white cell. Inside the cell, looking at them with hate in his eyes, was an almost perfect copy of what Atem looked like when he was young. The boy had crimson eyes and tricoloured hair that spiked above his head. The only difference was whereas Atem had tanned skin, this boy's skin was fair. The boy growled at him, showing off pointed canines.

"Impressive. How do you control them if they are superior to humans?" Seth, Atem's cousin wanted to know. Seth was tall with cold sapphire eyes and brown hair.

"We implement a series of punishments to keep them in line. We can use more force with them because they do heal at an increased rate and so don't scar."

"Does it work?"

"We'll let you be the judge." He gestured to one of his co-workers. "Bring her up." He turned back to Atem and Seth. "We were having problems with one of the specimens up until a little while ago." The other scientist came back with a small girl following him. The girl was pretty with soft, long white hair and pale skin. "This was one of our biggest trouble makers, but now she's nicely broken in, right little wolf?" The girl lifted her head to reveal aqua blue eyes that swam with gold specks. She smiled sweetly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Five, four, three, two, one." She said as the vampire's began to look confused. At one an explosion rocked the building. The scientist took a walkie-talkie from his pocket and screamed into it.

"WHAT"S GOING ON?"

"Sir, all the specimens down here have gotten loose!" Came the panicked reply. The vampires turned to stare at the now maniacally grinning girl. In one swift motion, before anyone could stop her, she flicked the switch to release Atem's young doppelganger. The boy sprang at Atem, an inhuman roar erupting from his throat. Atem batted him away and the boy landed on his feet, preparing to charge again. The girl grabbed him and yelled.

"There's no time for that, let's go." The boy reluctantly allowed the girl to tug him away. The vampires tried to follow, but another explosion rocked the building and pieces of the ceiling crashed down, blocking the vampires' path. By the time the vampires got out of the building, all the creatures had vanished like smoke on the wind.

~~~~~***~~~~~

As soon as they had left the building they'd transformed. The girl became a sleek white wolf and the boy a jet black one with a yellow stripe down the center of his forehead. They were joined by a slightly smaller black wolf with a yellow splotch on the tip of his nose. All the creatures knew where they were headed. The plan was to split up and get there all separately, to cause less suspicion. It was a long journey.

Finally, after running for what felt like forever, they made it. The girl transformed back to her human form and looked out at the ruined city. They had seen this place in the old books they were given to read and had agreed that this was where they were going to. There was a sign by the road they were standing on and the girl walked over to wipe the dusk from the surface. WELCOME TO TORONTO, it read.

"Welcome home." The girl murmured.

* * *

Wolf: Whew! There it is! Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: People have been saying this seems a lot like shadowrealm818's Blood Servant and my inspiration does come from that story, but it will be different, I promise, I'm not trying to knock off her story, I love it too much. So, I don't own shit but the plot, so let's get to the story.

Dreams and Nightmares

The three wolves padded through the deserted city. They were headed towards a tower that seemed to pierce the sky overhead. The city had been abandoned when the vampires took over, no one had lived there in 500 years. The three wolves changed back to their human form as they grew closer to the tower. Atem's doppelganger was surprised to see that the other black wolf had a human form that looked much like his own. The other boy's eyes were wider and violet and there was less gold in his hair, but other than that. The boy caught his gaze and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello." The boy said. The other said nothing, but reached up to absent-mindedly play with the slim metallic collar around his neck.

"What's that for?" The boy asked. He cocked his head quizzically at the other. Atem's doppelganger found himself thinking that the boy was cute.

"It's an inhibitor. Keeps me from using magic." He said finally.

"Magic?" The boy looked confused.

"Any of our kind who's DNA came from a vampire has magic, like them. A side effect they were not anticipating." The doppelganger grinned humourlessly.

"We'll figure out how to get it off." The girl said. They came to the base of the tower. There was already a small crowd gathered there. When they saw the girl, the crowd parted to let her through, softly murmuring. The girl passed through to place her hand on the cool surface of the tower. She looked up at it.

"500 years ago this city was one of the biggest and most important in the world. Now look at it. This is all that's left of the humans' legacy." She murmured, half to herself.

"What do we do now?" Someone in the crowd asked. There were assorted mutterings, some were afraid, doubtful. The girl stared out at the crowd.

"I think first we need a leader." Atem's doppelganger said. The crowd, as one, turned to stare at the girl.

"Me? But why?" She asked. There were those older than her, certainly stronger, so why her?

"Little wolf, you were the only one with enough guts to stand up to those scientists and the only one who came up with any idea to get us out. Now I don't know about the rest of them, but I know that I will follow you to the ends of the earth after all you've done." The rest of the crowd murmured in agreement. The girl rubbed her head.

"Alright, if that's the way you feel about, then I'll lead you." She looked around. "This won't be like the vampires' kingdom though, everyone will have equal say in decisions, alright?" The crowd nodded in agreement. "We're here because we want to be free of the vampires. It's going to be hard, we're going to have to learn to depend on ourselves. But I believe we can do it." The crowd roared its approval to the open blue sky.

~~~~~***~~~~~

The boy was have led, half dragged to his new master's chambers. He had a room in the Emperor's palace because of his position as blood servant trainer. The boy was thrown to the floor where he sat, shaking. He stared up at his master, meeting those cruel eyes. The vampire's hand descended and the boy was slapped across the face.

"Rule number one boy, never look me or any other vampire in the eye, understand?" The boy nodded, tears in his eyes. His master hauled him to his feet and put his hands around the boy's neck. The boy squirmed when he felt magic run through his neck. The vampire let go.

"Speak." He ordered. The boy opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Perplexed, he tried again, but again there was no sound. He realized that his master had made him totally mute with his magic.

"I SAID SPEAK!" His master slapped him again, harder. The boy looked up to see a sadistic grin on his master's face. He realized that his master meant to torture him, and being mute was one of the ways he was going to do it. A fist to the stomach doubled him over and the boy's last coherent thought as he received the first of many beatings was that there would be no one to hear him scream.

* * *

Wolf: i know it's short but the next one will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: Yadda, yadda, i don't own YGO, blah, blah, blah. Onwards!

Six Years Later

Atem strode down the palace hallways. There was no particular destination in mind, he just wanted to wander. He was wearing a simple black dress shirt with black leather pants and black boots. He managed to look formidable, even in such normal-looking clothes. He saw his cousin Seth walking towards him and called out to him.

"Seth!" Seth looked up and nodded briefly at Atem. "How goes it?" Atem asked this question every day.

"Still no word of her." Seth said, annoyed. Seth had been engaged to a vampire named Kisara. Kisara had been a scientist but had gotten herself fired after interfering with one of the main projects they were working on (guess which one!). After that she had disappeared and no one had seen her since. That was about six years ago now. Atem frowned, something occurring to him.

"Didn't she work on the project that was making those creatures? The ones that escaped?" He asked. Seth's lips pressed together.

"If you're thinking she had anything to do with that..." He said threateningly.

"Of course not, she was fired before that happened wasn't she?" Seth nodded stiffly, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Atem didn't say anymore and Seth stalked off. Atem continued his aimless wandering.

~~~~*~~~~

The boy had experienced a lot of firsts in his six years under his master. First feeding; the first night his master had pinned him to the wall and bit down hard into the boy's shoulder, causing extreme pain, and then drinking until the boy passed out due to blood loss. When he woke up he was beaten for passing out. First broken bone; his arm broken after his master came after him in a drunken rage. His master had set it himself, painfully, and then beat him again for making him go through the trouble. First time raped. His master now did it at least once a day, the boy pinned to the table, the floor, the wall, anywhere, his mouth open in a silent scream of agony. Six years had passed in a blur of pain.

Currently he was walking quickly through the palace halls. His master had sent him to deliver a message and he needed to get back. His master beat him if he took too long. He picked up the pace until he was almost running. Like all blood servants he wore a long-sleeved, button up red shirt and a pair of black pants. He was grateful that these garments covered up the numerous scars his master had given him over the years. He turned a corner abruptly and slammed into someone, knocking them to the ground. He looked up at the person he had fallen on and had a moment to realize that whoever it was looked like him before he was hauled to his feet.

"How dare you defile the Emperor like that you pathetic human!" A vampire guard screeched at him. _'Emperor? Oh, no.'_ The boy thought to himself as he was hurled to his knees. "Apologise." The boy could do nothing but stare at the floor. There was no way he could apologise. He heard the guard growl in rage. Suddenly a white-hot slash of pain opened up his back as the guard whipped him. Another strike came and the boy's back arched as he silently screamed.

"Wait. Enough." The deep commanding voice came from above him. The boy noted a pair of boot-clad feet move into his line of vision. The owner of the boots crouched down in front of him and a hand gripped his chin, forcing his head up. The boy found himself staring into crimson eyes.

"You are mute?" The boy nodded vigorously. He suddenly realized he was breaking rule 1 and looked down. "Leave us." He heard the Emperor command. The boy heard footsteps hurrying away, then it was just him and the Emperor, alone. He felt a pair of strong hands grip his shoulders and tensed, but the Emperor only pulled him to his feet.

Atem looked at the boy in front of him. He looked like him, with a few differences. The boy was tanned, though not as darkly as Atem was. He was smaller than Atem by a few inches, his tiny frame making him look even smaller. His hair had the same tri-coloured pattern, but was lacking the golden bolts spiking up through the black. The boy's features were softer. He had caught a glimpse of the eyes earlier, but the boy had looked away from him. He wanted to see them again, but the boy was still looking at the floor. He grasped the boy's chin again.

"Look at me." He commanded. The boy shivered and lifted his face to stare at him. Atem breathed a sigh at the sight of his eyes. Perfect amethysts, they were eyes that you could drown in. At the moment those eyes were hazed with fear. Fear of what Atem didn't know and didn't care.

Faster than the boy could blink Atem was pressed up against him, lips capturing his. The boy tasted sweet, like some sort of exotic fruit. He pulled out of the kiss to allow the boy to breathe, then captured his lips again, slipping his tongue into the boy`s mouth. He felt the boy groan against him, even though there was no sound. The boy gripped onto Atem`s shirt as he felt his knees go weak. What the Emperor was doing to him felt so good, he could barely think. He knew he had to get back to his master, but at this point he didn`t care. The Emperor tasted like cinnamon, he thought dimly.

Suddenly Atem`s lips were no longer on his mouth but on his neck. He kissed his way down the boy`s throat, feeling him swallow nervously. He undid the first two buttons on the boy`s shirt and pulled it down to expose the boy`s shoulders. He brushed his fangs along the skin on the junction between the boy`s shoulder and his neck. The boy tensed, his hands tightening on Atem`s shirt. Atem bit in gently and softly groaned at the sweet taste of the boy's blood, wondering why this boy wasn't his blood servant if his blood was this sweet.

The boy had squeezed his eyes shut when the Emperor had unsheathed his fangs, but it hadn't hurt. He didn't know that it didn't have to hurt. This almost felt, pleasurable. The Emperor had wrapped his arms around the boy's waist when he had bitten in, which was good, because the boy felt like he was going to collapse in shock. He stood there as the Emperor drank, back arched, his mouth open in a soft O of surprise. Atem finally finished and licked the marks to seal them. He stared at the boy. His face was flushed and he was panting slightly. Atem smirked and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Your Highness!" Atem growled in annoyance, and pulled away to glare at the guard standing there.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"You have meeting at this time." The guard said bowing. Atem growled and nodded, waving the guard off. He turned back to the boy.

"I want you in my room tonight understand? Do you know where that is?" The boy shook his head. "Top floor of the palace, the entire floor is my private area. Just find my bed chamber and wait there for me. 11 o'clock tonight, understand?" The boy nodded, his eyes once again hazing over with fear. "Good." Atem gave him one last peck on the lips and then left. The boy stood stunned for a moment before he realized how late he was. His master was going to punish him good.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and my ocs.

Pain

The boy ran as quickly as he could back to his master's chambers. Cautiously he went in as quiet as he could. He looked around and breathed a silent sigh of relief. His master wasn't there. The boy didn't know where he had gone, or when he had left, but no matter. The boy looked around the chambers. His master had left them in disarray. He began picking up pillows in the master's bedroom and making the bed. It always seemed to smell of sweat, no matter how often the boy changed the sheets. He moved on to the small kitchenette. He swept up pieces of a plate that his master had thrown at him this morning. For what the boy couldn't remember. Done his cleaning he went into his own room. It wasn't much, just the size of a large closet actually. There was no bed, the boy slept on the ground with a dirty, ripped sheet as his only covering. Sitting against the wall, he waited for his master to return.

It was nearly 8 at night. His master still hadn't returned. The boy was hungry, but wasn't allowed to eat without his master's permission. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to ignore the hunger gnawing at the pit of his stomach. He had gone longer without food, but it never got any easier to deal with. He looked up when he heard a door slam.

"BOY!" His master roared. The boy hurried out of his room to meet his master. His master was in the front hallway, looking furious. The master grabbed the boy's arm without explanation and dragged him into the kitchen, muttering angrily about something or other. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed at the boy. _'He smells the Emperor on me!'_ The boy realized with alarm. His master's lips curled into a snarl and he threw the boy into the wall.

"You little whore." He hissed. "Trying to cozy up to the Emperor, huh? I guess I'll have to remind you who the master around here is. STRIP!" He ordered. Shaking the boy got up to do as he was told. His master left the room as he took off his clothes. The boy stared down at his body as he removed the last of his clothes. He was painfully thin, so much in fact that you could see his ribs through his skin. There were half-healed welts and bruises covering his body, as well as numerous scars. His master came back in with a whip. The boy began to tremble more.

"Turn around." His master ordered. The boy turned around, bearing his scarred back to his master. There was a crack of the whip and the boy's back arched as a white hot slash of pain tore through his back. Again the whip came down, ten then twenty times. After twenty the master stopped. The boy started to relax, hoping it was over.

"Bend over the table." His master ordered. The boy obeyed, bending down and placing his hands on the smooth surface of the table, trying not to think of what he knew was coming. His master came to stand behind him and grasped the boy's hips hard enough to bruise. The boy let out a silent scream of agony as his master slammed into him. As his master pounded into him the boy could feel his insides being torn apart. His hands gripped the table so hard his knuckles turned white as tears of pain slipped down his cheeks. Finally his master pulled out and the boy collapsed on the table.

He was struggling to catch his breath when he felt the whip crack against his back again. His soundless scream tore his throat, making it ache. He was whipped twenty more times. When his master stopped, the boy sagged against the table.

"Get up." His master ordered. Painfully the boy managed to pull himself to his feet and turned around to face his master. His master's fist drove into his gut, making him stumble back and clutch his stomach. A fist drove into the side of his face, causing him to fall to the ground. His master began to rain blows on his chest, stomach and back while the boy tried to curl himself up as small as possible, praying it would be over soon.

Much, much later it was. His master had finally gotten tired and went to bed. The boy huddled in a corner of his room, snuffling softly. He had been raped repeatedly and whipped until most of the welts bled. There were welts on his back, his front and his arms and legs. There were also bruises everywhere. He breathed shallowly; if he tried to breathe deeply a stabbing pain went through his chest. He tried not to think about the pain in his lower body. He knew he was bleeding down there and hoped that nothing had been damaged. He peered out the door at the clock in the kitchen. It was 10:45. The boy realized with a jolt that he was supposed to be in the Emperor's chambers in fifteen minutes. He knew that in his current condition he really shouldn't be going anywhere, but if he didn't go he would be punished by the Emperor too.

Slowly, painfully, he managed to get to his feet. He wrapped his sheet around his middle. Stumbling slightly, he made his way silently to the door. Opening the door, he cautiously peered out into the hallway. No one was there, he saw to his relief. Closing the door softly behind him, he set off in search of the stairs to take him to the Emperor's chambers. About five minutes later he stopped and had to lean against the wall. He felt so dizzy, and was having trouble remembering what he was doing. His breath came in painful gasps, each time he inhaled it felt like someone was stabbing him. He pushed off the wall to continue, not noticing the bloody mark he had left behind. His steps grew slower and slower, he felt like he was burning up and his vision was going blurry. A cool breeze washed over his hot skin and he slowly turned towards it. There was a balcony beside him. He could see the moon, and dazedly he moved towards the balcony. He managed to take three steps into the open air before he collapsed in a heap.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Atem growled in irritation. It was after 11 and the boy hadn't come. He paced restlessly, getting more annoyed by the second. When he found that boy he would have to be punished. Finally giving in to his frustration, Atem grabbed a black cloak, fastened it around his shoulders, and stalked out of his chambers. Wandering aimlessly, his thoughts kept turning back to the boy, much to his annoyance. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air. Blood, human blood tainted the air. Atem's lips curled into a smirk as he recognised the scent as the boy's. _'So the gods are on my side tonight.'_ He thought to himself as he followed the scent. Presently, he began to feel perturbed. He hadn't come across the boy and the scent kept getting stronger. _'Too strong.'_ He thought. _'He'd have to be bleeding like crazy to-'_ His thoughts died and he stopped dead in his tracks. Poking out of an archway leading to one of the many balconies around the palace was a pair of bloodstained feet. Softly Atem walked over to the feet. As he got closer he could hear the sounds of ragged breathing. Turning onto the balcony, he gave an involuntary gasp at the sight.

The boy was sprawled on his stomach, his face turned to one side, eyes staring blankly at nothing. A dirty, ripped, bloody sheet covered his lower half. Every inch of skin that Atem could see was covered in bruises and welts. He quietly walked closer. The boy's eyes moved then and rested on him. They widened in fear and the boy struggled to sit up, but his arms buckled and he laid his head against the ground, panting weakly. Atem kneeled next to the boy and felt for his pulse. It was slow and faint. Atem sighed; when a human was this badly injured the only thing to do was cull them, that was the vampires' policy. He pulled a small dagger from a sheath attached to his ankle. He gently pushed the boy's chin up to expose his throat and placed the blade against it. The boy let out a sigh and closed his eyes, waiting for Atem to finish it.

Atem lowered the blade and stared at the boy. _'Why can't I do it?'_ He stared sadly at the small boy, wondering what made him different from all the other humans he had culled in the past. He sat down to think. The boy stared at him, eyes dazed and confused. Suddenly, an awful gurgling gasp escaped the boy's throat and a moment later he began choking and coughing up blood. Atem stared in horror at the amount of blood being coughed up. The boy finally stopped coughing but struggled to draw breath. Atem knew he had to do something, if he couldn't kill him he had to get the boy help. Taking off his cloak he wrapped it around the boy's shaking form, then lifted him into his arms. The boy's skin was clammy and Atem noted with worry that it had taken on an ashen pallor. He stood up with the boy cradled in his arms. The boy rested his head against Atem's chest, eyes half-closed, struggling to breathe. Atem moved as quickly as he could. He banged open the door of the infirmary.

"Isis!" He yelled. "Come quickly." Carefully he laid the small boy down on one of the infirmary beds. The boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head when the bed came into contact with his injured back.

"Atem, do you have any idea of what time it is?" Isis' eyes widened when she saw the injured boy on the bed. "Oh, gods!" She ran over to the boy's side. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I found him like this. Can you save him?" Isis peeled back the cloak covering the boy and shook her head sadly.

"You poor thing." She whispered, softly stroking the boy's hair. His eyes were closed and he was hardly breathing. "I may be able to help him, but Atem?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't it policy that a human as badly injured as this is to be culled?" She asked. Atem bared his teeth in a growl.

"If he can be saved I do not want him to be slaughtered like some animal." He snapped, unsure of why the thought of killing this boy repelled him, he had done it before after all. Isis merely nodded and made a shooing gesture towards him. Atem backed out of the room.

"Oh, one more thing." Atem said. "Find out who his master is, I want to have a word with them." He growled before leaving Isis to her work.

* * *

Wolf: there you have it, review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: One month till first semester is over. Which means I will be studying for exams soon, so updates... yeah, will not be priority, sorry! On the plus side I will have two weeks off after that and while I don't have a wireless connection at home, I will be able to get a lot of writing done, so... yeah. Anyways I own nothing but the plot and my ocs.

Discovery

Atem quietly stalked down the corridors to the infirmary. It was seven in the morning so the halls were still empty. He hadn't slept much last night as he struggled to sort through his actions towards the boy. He knocked on the infirmary door. Getting no answer, he quietly pushed the doors open and stepped inside. Isis was sitting in a chair, asleep. She looked exhausted. In the bed beside her the boy was laying on his side, eyes closed. Atem noted as he walked towards the unconscious boy that there was an IV in his arm and an oxygen tube in his mouth, going down his throat. Atem put his fingers against the boy's neck and was relieved to hear a faint but steady pulse.

Just then the boy stirred. It was just a slight twitch, but it was enough to catch Atem's eye. The boy's fingers slowly uncurled and his eyes opened a sliver to stare dazedly at nothing. His hand came up to paw at the tube in his mouth weakly. Atem gently moved the hand away from the boy's face and softly stroked it.

"Shh," He murmured. "It's an oxygen tube," he softly explained, the boy's eyes shifted to stare tiredly at him. "It's helping you breathe." He continued to stroke the boy's hand, feeling the boy's fingers lightly curl around his hand. Atem used his other hand to brush the boy's golden bangs from his face. He softly stroked his hair, marvelling at how soft it was. The boy's eyelids slipped closed again after a few minutes.

Not long after this Isis awoke. She gave a startled gasp to see Atem sitting on the edge of the boy's bed, lightly running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Good morning Isis." Atem said softly.

"Good morning Atem." Isis immediately checked on the boy; checking his pulse, breathing rate, peeling back some of the bandages to check for infection. Atem watched this for a few moments before speaking again.

"He was awake briefly, a few minutes ago." Isis stopped what she was doing and stared at him in surprise.

"Was he lucid?" She finally asked.

"I think so. He looked right at me." Isis frowned. "What?"

"Usually it takes longer for a human to recover consciousness after such a... brutal beating."

"So he's strong, so what?" Atem asked. Isis sighed.

"So it adds to my theory that he's been abused for a long time." She sat down. "When your body is being hurt repeatedly it eventually adjusts to heal faster. This boy has suffered through extreme blood loss, broken ribs, a punctured lung, rape.. possibly repeatedly, all in the last day." Atem sucked in a shocked breath.

"How is he not dead?" He asked.

"A strong will to live? Though after what I can see that he's suffered over the years.." She shook her head. "Someone has been very cruel to this boy. In addition to what he suffered yesterday he is also severely malnourished, and I've found many old scars under the welts and bruises." He hesitated a moment. "I also found several old breaks in his arm and leg bones. I have found no record in my databanks that a boy fitting his description was brought in to be treated for any of these, meaning whoever gave them to him set the breaks themselves."

"They wanted to hide what they'd done." Atem said.

"Or, they wanted to keep the boy hidden."

"Why would that be?" Atem asked. Isis paused.

"Atem, I found out who his master is." She hesitated again, looking worried.

"Yes Isis? Go on."

"Atem... His master, is you." Isis waited for the explosion. She didn't have to wait long.

"WHAT!" Atem's roar echoed off the walls. Isis winced. An alarm on one of the boy's monitors shrieked and Isis turned to see the boy curl himself into a ball, shaking with terror, eyes shut tight. Isis turned back to Atem, who was breathing heavily through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Atem, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or I'm going to have to get you to leave. You are agitating my patient." Atem glared at her for a moment before his eyes rested on the trembling boy. He breathed deep, struggling to keep his temper in check. Isis moved to boy's side, trying to soothe him. After a minute the boy stopped trembling and went back to sleep. Isis moved back to Atem, who finlly had his temper under control.

"So, someone stole the boy from me?" Atem growled softly.

"Yes, exactly. When he wakes up we should get him to tell us-"

"He can't talk."

"What?"

"He's mute."

"Oh, okay then he can show you where the vampire who stole him lives." Atem nodded.

"Whoever it is will be punished severely." He stood up to leave.

"Once he's well enough have him sent to my chambers. He will be my personal servant from now on." He moved to walk out of the room.

"Atem?" Isis called.

"What is it?"

"You have to understand his emotional state may not be the most stable when he's recovered.. and, well-" She hesitated.

"What is it Isis?" Atem sighed.

"Just be gentle with him, please."

* * *

Wolf: Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I don't own shit but the plot and my ocs.

Atem walked towards the infirmary. Three days had passed and the boy had only woken up for brief moments. Atem was getting impatient, but knew he couldn't rush things. He pushed the doors of the infirmary open. Isis and the boy looked up at him. The boy was sitting on the edge of his bed, arms hanging limply at his side. Isis had one hand under his chin, lifting up his head, and the other on the tube going down his throat.

"Atem, is there anything you need right now?" She asked. Atem shook his head, watching the boy. "Then I'm going to continue with what I was doing." She turned back to the boy. "Now this is going to feel odd. Are you ready?" The boy looked at her and nodded. Isis began to pull the tube. The boy gagged as the end of the tube slipped from his mouth. "There we go." Isis pulls a small table towards the boy. There's a bowl of chicken broth on it. "You eat, I need to talk to the Emperor." She gets up and gestures for Atem to follow her. Out of earshot of the boy Atem speaks.

"So he is all healed up then?"

"No, I want to keep him a few more days, keep an eye on those broken ribs of his." Atem let out a small growl of frustration. "Atem, you must be patient. You don't want for him to get hurt again, do you?" Atem shook his head and turned to go back to the boy. When he was directly in front of he stopped, not sure what to make of this. The boy hadn't touched the broth, hadn't even made a move towards it. He was just sitting there, looking down at the floor.

"Boy? Eat." The boy doesn't move. Atem let out an annoyed breath and sat in the chair in front of the boy, picking up a spoonful of broth. In one swift motion he lifted the boy's chin and pressed the spoon against his lips.

"That was an order." He said menacingly. The boy begins to tremble. Atem feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Atem, may I speak to you a moment?" Atem growled and followed Isis.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish, but frightening the boy isn't going to do much."

"He refuses to eat!" Atem snarled.

"I saw that. Atem it's possible that the vampire who had him conditioned him to only eat certain foods. It's a possibility that if he ate anything besides what his master deemed acceptable he would be punished."

"But I'm his master!"

"He doesn't know that." Atem opened his mouth then shut it again, feeling slightly foolish. Turning he went to sit in front of the shaking boy again. Gently he lifted the boy's chin to look him directly in the eyes.

"Did your master tell you that you could only eat certain things?" He asked in a quiet tone. The boy nodded shakily. Atem sighed.

"He's not your master, I am." The boy stared at him in confusion. "You were supposed to be my blood servant, but you were stolen from me understand?" The boy nodded again, gulping nervously. Surely the Emperor would be an even harder master than his old one. Atem pushed the spoonful of broth against his lips again. "Eat." The boy slowly opened his lips and Atem slipped the spoon in. The boy swallowed and Atem placed another spoonful of broth against his lips, smiling when the boy gulped this one down faster than the first. He continued to feed the boy, finding that was enjoying this.

"I am giving you permission to eat whatever you want, whenever you want, understand?" The boy swallowed the last bite of broth and nodded. Atem watched his now drowsy eyes start to slip closed. Softly, he chuckled and leaned forward to kiss the boy on his forehead.

"Sleep, Little One."

~~~~~***~~~~~

A week later the boy was getting ready to be discharged from the infirmary. He tugged at his new uniform. He still wore black pants, but his shirt was now deep violet, in a shade that matched his eyes, with the symbol for infinity stitched over his heart. He also wore a black leather collar with the same symbol on it. This showed that he was the personal servant of the Emperor and that he was untouchable. The door of the infirmary opened and Atem walked in, followed by two guards. Atem walked up to the boy and grasped his chin, looking him in the eye.

"I need you to lead us to your old master's chambers, Little One." The boy nodded and walked out of the infirmary, Atem and the guards trailing behind him. Eventually the boy stopped and pointed to a door. Atem nodded to the guards and they break down the door, rushing in. After a few minutes one of the guards comes out.

"Your majesty, there's no one here."

"What?" Atem walked into the chambers, the boy having no choice but to follow. Atem walked into the kitchen and looked around. The other guard came out of the back rooms.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been here for awhile."

"Probably cleared out when he realized the boy was missing." Atem said absent-mindedly. He had noticed the spatters of blood on the kitchen table and the dried pool around the bottom of it. He stooped and dipped his finger in it. He licked the finger; the blood was definitely the boy's. _'This is where it happened.'_ He stood up and turned around. The boy was staring at the blood, body shaking, and eyes vacant. Concerned Atem moved to him and put his hand on his shoulder. The boy's eyes went wide with terror and he lashed out. Atem caught his hand easily. The boy stared at him in horror as he realized what he had tried to do. Atem saw one of the guards out of the corner of his eye reach for the whip at his belt.

"Leave." He barked at them. They bowed and left. As soon as they were gone the boy collapsed to his knees, big tears starting to pour down his cheeks. Atem knelt in front of him and grasped his upper arms. The boy began to sob harder and tried to pull away.

"Shh, Little One it's ok." Atem tried to soothe the terrified boy but it's no use; he's in complete hysterics. Atem sighed and put a sleep spell on the boy. Instantly the boy's eyes closed and he fell limp against Atem. Atem lifted him up into his arms and walked out of the chambers with him.

"Tell Isis to see me in my chambers." He tells one of the guards standing there before heading up there himself.

Atem brought the boy to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. He brushed the boy's bangs off his face and wiped the tears still on his cheeks away. He looked up as Isis entered.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in alarm.

"I just want you to check him out, there was an.. incident." Isis gave him a look.

"What kind of incident?" She asked as she rolled the sleeping boy onto his back to check him over. Atem told her about what had happened.

"Well, he seems to be fine." Isis looked at him. "You're not going to punish him for trying to hit you, are you?"

"Of course not, he was frightened. I'm not going to hold that against him." Atem sounded affronted.

"Many vampires would."

"I'm not like that."

"Speaking frankly Atem, at one point you were." Silence. Finally Isis speaks again. "What makes this boy different?" Atem sighed and softly stroked the boy's hair.

"I don't know." He admitted quietly. Isis and Atem sat in silence for a moment. "I hate the way he looks at me." Atem finally said.

"How's that?"

"Like he _expects_ me to hit him." Isis softly stroked the sleeping boy's cheek.

"He probably does."

"Why?"

"Atem, blood servants are brought to here for further training when they are twelve. The boy is eighteen now-"

"Eighteen!" Atem stared at the boy. He looked so young.

"Yes, eighteen. Which means that he's had a maximum of six years to learn that vampires are not his friends. It's hard to rid yourself of a mentality that has been cemented by years of abuse." Atem mulled this over. "Atem?" He looked up at Isis' concerned face. "What do you want from this boy?"

"I just, I-" He paused. "I just want him to trust me." He finally admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't know." He murmured. Isis sighed.

"If you want him to trust you, you're going to have to be patient with him, very patient. You have to show him that you mean him no harm. Talk to him, touch him (NOT LIKE THAT PERVS!), sit with him while he eats, anything to get him used to you will help him learn to trust you." She hesitated for a moment, then gave him a serious look. "You're going to have to control yourself Atem, because if you hurt him, even just once, he will never trust you, ever." With that she stood up and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Wolf: Review and I givz you cyber cookies!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I don't own YGO at all!

The boy came too, feeling disoriented and confused. He could feel that he was on a bed of some sort, but where was he? He lifted his head to find himself looking at half of a bedroom. It was relatively small. There was a wardrobe in the corner, and assorted clothes on the floor. There were blood red curtains that billowed out in the breeze to reveal a balcony.

"You're awake." A quiet voice said from behind him. He jumped and tried to spin around, resulting in him going crashing to the ground. He heard a cry of alarm and the next instant he felt himself grasped by strong hands and set back on the bed.

Atem looked over the boy anxiously. He didn't look hurt but he had to make sure. He began to unbutton the boy's shirt. He felt the boy begin to shake at his actions. It occurred to him that the boy might think that he was going to punish him for earlier. He stopped and gently lifted the boy's chin.

"Shh, Little One. I'm not going to hurt you." He rubbed his thumb against the boy's soft cheek. "That was a nasty fall you took, I just want to make sure you didn't hurt yourself, ok?" He waited until the boy's shaking stopped and then unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and removed the boy's shirt. He winced at what he saw. Underneath the healing welts were scars that criss-crossed his whole chest and stomach. He could see that some of the scars went down below his beltline. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on the boy's chest, feeling him quiver at his touch, and gently probed to make sure that nothing had been hurt further by the fall. When he came to his ribs the boy flinched.

"Does that hurt?" Atem asked. The boy nodded. "A lot?" The boy shook his head no. Atem let out a relieved sigh, happy his ribs weren't damaged further by the fall. He got up on the bed and moved in behind the boy to check his back. The boy craned his neck around to watch him with a slightly frightened expression. Atem smiled reassuringly at him and the boy turned his head back. Atem looked at the boy's back; it was as bad as his front. He noticed that one of the scabs had broken and a thin trickle of blood was making its way down the boy`s back. He got up and came back with a cloth. Gently he dabbed away the blood. The boy winced a little but did not move.

"There. All done." Atem said, moving off the bed to stand in front of the boy. "Stand up, please." The boy did as he was bid, shrugging his shirt back on. "I guess I need to explain your duties, hmm?" The boy nodded, not looking up. Atem gently grasped his chin and lifted it, looking the boy in the eyes. "Basically your duties are to do whatever I tell you to do. But on top of that is the automatic duty that you keep my chambers tidy for me. Understand?" The boy nodded. "I will not punish you the way your old master did." He said softly. "The worst I will do is depriving you of food for a day, but that is only if you do something truly bad." The boy nodded again. Atem smiled. "Let's go have a look at your room now, shall we." He pulled the boy to his feet and led him to a room adjoined to Atem's bedroom. The boy stared at it, eyes wide. It was small, yes but it had a window and a small dresser. There was a lamp beside the bed. A bed! The boy walked over to it as though sleepwalking. He sat down gingerly and looked at Atem in slight bewilderment. Atem chuckled softly.

"Yes this is your room." He looked at his watch. "I have a meeting. There are several rooms up here, all mine. The ones that are locked are obviously out of bounds but the rest you are free to roam. Feel free to familiarize yourself with them while I am gone." With that he left the slightly shell-shocked boy to his own devices.

A few days later a massive thunderstorm rolled in. Atem woke up in the middle of the night to crashing thunder. He groggily got up and shut the balcony doors to keep out the violently lashing rain. He turned to go back to bed then paused. Something told him to go check on the boy. He went into his room. The boy wasn't in his bed. He looked around in confusion, finally spotting the boy huddled in the corner, curled up in a little ball. Atem walked over to him. The boy was shaking the hardest he'd ever seen him shake. The thunder crashed again and the boy flinched, curling himself into a tighter ball. Atem realized the boy was afraid of the storm. He managed to get his arms around the boy's waist and lifted him up into his arms. The boy buried his face in his chest. Atem carried him back to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed, back resting against the headboard, and held the trembling boy against him. The boy wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and tried to bury his face further in his chest. Atem gently rubbed his back and murmured soothingly to him. As the storm began to pass the boy began to calm down. After awhile the boy's breathing drew deeper and he grew heavier. Atem looked down to see that the boy had fallen asleep against him. He smiled and tenderly laid him down on the bed, careful not to wake him. Atem settled down next to him and wrapped his arms around the boy's middle, pulling him close.

"Sweet dreams Little One." He whispered before following the boy into slumber.

Atem woke up the next morning to find the boy staring at him nervously. Atem released his hold on the boy's waist and the boy backed off the bed and into his own room as fast as possible. Atem sighed and got up to shower. Once out of the shower he took a thin chain with a key dangling off of it out of the night table drawer and pocketed his own set of keys. He set off in search of the boy. He found him in the library, tidying up some books Atem had left out. Atem grabbed the boy's hand.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." Atem led the boy to one of the doors that had always been locked. Taking his set of keys from his pocket, Atem unlocked the door and beckoned for the boy to enter. The boy stepped inside and gaped in wonder.

He was in a garden. There was a transparent dome over it, indicating that they were in fact still inside a building. It was hot, but the boy found that the heat was sort of pleasant. There were all kinds of exotic plants; trees, flowers, ferns.

"These plants are all from my home country." The boy looked at him. Atem walked in and sat down next to a small pond. There were koi swimming in it. He gestured for the boy to come sit. The boy sat down next to Atem, watching him.

"I came from Egypt originally. When we decided to make Washington the capital I decided to make this garden, to remind me of home." He fingered one of the flowers. "I come in here whenever I need to get away for a little while." He turned to the boy. "I'm giving you permission to use this garden." The boy stared at him, completely shocked. "If you're feeling overwhelmed or just want to be alone you can come in here." He took the spare key out of his pocket and pressed it into the boy's hand. The boy stared at it a moment before settling the chain around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. The boy looked at Atem, whose heart leaped. The boy's face had the tiniest hint of a smile.

* * *

Wolf: Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: Don't own YGO, so on with the story!

(A week later) Atem walked into his chambers feeling extremely frustrated. He'd been in a meeting with the council and had proposed a few policy changes in regards to human treatment. He'd been startled by the amount of opposition to a movement that would lower the level of punishment that vampires were allowed to inflict on humans. He knew he could, and would, change the policies without the council's support, but it appalled him that they seemed to care noting for the well-being of humans. He guessed he was sort of unique in that position. What gave him a headache was the fact that it had been him that approved the old policies. What had he been thinking? Atem decided he needed to relax and went out to his garden. He sat by the koi pond, but he just couldn't seem to get thoughts of polices out of his head. Sighing, he lay down on his stomach and buried his face in his arms.

The boy had been sitting in another part of the garden. He'd poked his head out when his master had entered, but he hadn't been called, so he stayed where he was. He heard his master give a sigh and poked his head out again. He saw his master lying on the ground. _'He looks tense.'_ The boy thought to himself, getting up quietly. His master didn't notice him as he stole quietly up beside him. The boy hesitating, biting his lip, then decided to take a chance.

Atem's head jerked up when a warm weight settled on his ass. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked behind him. His boy was sitting on him, an anxious look in his eyes. "Little One?" Atem asked. The boy reached out a shaking hand and pressed on his shoulders. Atem realized the boy wanted him to lie back down. He mentally shrugged and complied, it wasn't like the boy could really hurt him. He felt the boy pull his shirt out of his pants and push it up his back. He let out a soft sound of surprise when two warm, soft hands began to massage the exposed skin. He relaxed as the boy's fingers began to work the kinks and knots out of his back. The boy slowly worked his way up his master's back working out the tension in his muscles, delighted by the soft hum of contentment his master emitted. By the time the boy finished Atem felt completely relaxed. Satisfied, the boy moved his hands off his master's back. Before he could make another move Atem flipped over and sat up, dumping the boy into his lap. He gripped the boy's upper arms gently to steady him. The boy blinked at him uncertainly.

"Now where did you learn that?" Atem murmured softly, rubbing his nose against the boy's. "Thank you, I feel a lot better." A quick smile flitted briefly across the boy's face. Atem rested his forehead against the boy's and closed his eyes. After a few minutes his eyes popped back open.

"Oh! We need to pack." He helped the boy to his feet and led him back to the bedroom explaining, "We are going to Niagara falls for about a week. It's a vacation, no meetings, no nothing but fun." He got to his bedroom. Isis was there looking around. She jumped when she saw him.

"Oh! Atem. I was just looking for you." She said. "I have a question. Are you planning on taking your servant with you?"

"Yes, I am, I was about to help him pack for the journey." Atem looked at her. "You _are_ coming, right Isis?"

"Of course! I'm a little surprised you invited me but-"

"Isis, you're one of my dearest friends, of course I'd invite you. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd let him ride in your car with you. Seth and I are riding our motorcycles and I'm not sure if that long on a bike is good for him."

"I had been thinking the same thing. That's why I was looking for you. Yes, he can ride with me."

"Thank you Isis."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Atem helped the groggy boy out of the passenger seat of Isis' car.

"He fell asleep about two hours ago." Isis said, slamming her door. The boy leaned against Atem, clearly wanting to go back to sleep. Atem chuckled.

"We're here Little One." The boy gazed up at him with drowsy eyes. "Come on, there's something I want you to see." They walked for five minutes down the hill, to where the land dropped off. The boy stared in wonder at the enormous falls roaring down.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Atem asked. The boy nodded, all thoughts of sleep gone. They walked back up to the governor of the Niagara Falls community's home. It was a converted casino. The first floor was still a casino as the boy saw as he walked into a world of bright lights and loud noises. The governor came up to shake Atem's hand. He was a potbellied, balding vampire with watery grey eyes.

"So good to see you Emperor." He said in an oily voice. "And what's this?" He looked at the boy. "Hmm, he's a pretty one. I don't suppose you'd sell him to me to put in one of my brothels; he'd definitely bring in customers." The boy tried to make himself as possible and hid behind his master.

"He's my personal servant, he's not for sale." Atem said tightly. The governor shrugged.

"Oh, well. I'll have you shown to your rooms then."

Later on the boy was standing on the balcony of his master's room, looking out over the falls. His master had gone to a ball, so he wouldn't be back until late. The boy could hear the music from the ball's orchestra drifting up on the breeze. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, making him jump.

"Shh, Little One," Atem said, nuzzling him. "It's only me." The boy relaxed. "You're probably wondering why I'm home so early." The boy nodded. "I hate these balls. So many people either trying to suck p to me or get in my bed." The orchestra began to play a slower piece. The boy felt Atem release his hold on him. He turned around to look at his master. Atem bowed and extended a hand to the boy.

"May I have this dance?" The boy hesitated a moment before taking the outstretched hand. Atem grasped the boy's one hand and put his other on the boy's waist and started a slow waltz. The boy followed his master's lead, having no idea what to do. After a little bit Atem wrapped his arm further around the boy's waist, pulling him closer, and interlaced the fingers of his other hand with the boy's. The music stopped playing. Atem stopped the waltz, but didn't let go. Their faces were inches apart. The hand on the boy's waist travelled up to cup his face. Atem leaned in those last few inches and pressed a brief, soft, chaste kiss on the boy's lips.

"Sleep tight Little One." He murmured before turning to go to bed, leaving the boy to wonder just what had just happened.

~~~~~***~~~~~

The boy followed Atem through the streets. He had tossed and turned all night, agonizing over that kiss. His master hadn't mentioned it this morning, so he tried not to think about it.

"This community is dedicated to the arts and entertainment." Atem explained as they watched a glass-blower. Their escort nodded in affirmation. Seth suddenly gave a cry of surprise. Atem looked up to see what was wrong. Seth was already on the move, running to intercept a silver-haired woman who had just come out of a woodcraft shop.

"Kisara." He said, gripping her shoulders. Atem, Isis and the boy looked at the woman with new interest. She had soft blue eyes.

"Kisara, where have you been?" Seth asked.

"Kisa?" They turned to see a small girl standing behind Kisara. "It's time to go." The girl had soft wild, white hair that hid her gold-specked, blue eyes. At the base of her neck a sleek, waist length ponytail peeked out. The girl caught the boy looking at her and smiled. She waved her fingers and appeared to pull a sucker out of thin air. He handed it to the boy with a smile. Kisara looked at Seth.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said, taking the girl's hand and leaving. Seth watched them go, agony in his eyes.

"You know Miss. Kisara?" Their escort asked. Seth nodded. "She's a bit of a puzzle around here. Brings different things, like wood carvings, herbal remedies, art and other stuff, and gives them to the shop keepers to sell for her. She also takes things that need repairs back with her and fixes them. I don't know how one woman could do all that, must be a family thing or something."

"She doesn't have any family." Seth murmured. "Does she live nearby?" He asked the guide.

"No one knows where she lives. She takes the highway out of here, the one leading to the Kingston community, but she doesn't live there."

"Is there any pace in between where she might live?" The escort shook his head.

"It's all wild out there. There is that one Old City, Toronto, but the highway doesn't go anywhere near it anymore. I don't think anyone in their right minds would go there."

"Why not?" Atem asked.

"There are stories... of ghosts." Atem looked intrigued.

"Is there any way of getting to it anymore?"

"You could take the old roads, but their probably all overgrown by now." Atem smirked.

"I think we should take a trip."

"Sir, begging your pardon, but by the time you get there it will be dark."

"That's the idea. Ghost stories are always better in the dark."

~~~~~***~~~~~

It was dark by the time they got to the city. The governor had insisted that they take along two guards, just for safety's sake. They found the road blocked by a tree growing out of it and got out of their respective vehicles. Isis had insisted on coming when Atem refused to leave his servant behind. They walked silently through the streets, headed for the tall tower reaching up to the emerging stars.

"Incredible isn't it?" Atem whispered. "No one has set foot here for hundreds of years. All that's here are the ghosts." He was about to say more when a furious bellow rent the air.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: I don't own YGO. There, I said it; now let's get to the story.

A massive grizzly bear came barrelling out of nowhere and attacked the nearest guard. The guard's scream of pain turned into a choked gurgle as the bear bit into his throat. The bear chomped deeper, completely severing the head from the body. It then stood up. Atem noticed there was an axe strapped to its back. The other guard put his gun up to shoot the thing but the bear moved forward, shifting into a brown-haired young man, pulled the axe from his back and sliced the guard's head off. The young man then turned to Atem and smiled nastily, blood staining his teeth. He charged at Atem, who crouched down, prepared to defend himself and his comrades. When the creature was about two feet away a staff went slamming into his stomach, knocking him back about ten feet. The girl from earlier stepped in front of Atem, crouched in her own defensive attack. The creature bellowed and charged her. She spun to one side and slammed her staff up. There was a sickening crack and the creature's roar turned into a howl of pain. As he staggered back, two men grabbed his arms to restrain him. Atem looked up at the sound of guns being cocked. He and his companions were surrounded by people with shotguns.

"What are you bastards doing?!?" The creature yelled, struggling vainly.

"Preventing you from destroying everything we've worked so hard to create, Ushio." The girl snarled. "What do hope to accomplish by killing the Emperor? Besides bringing the entire vampire nation down on our heads. This is strike three Ushio, you're out. Take him to a holding cell. He'll be dealt with in the morning." The two men nodded and dragged a screaming and cursing Ushio away.

"What about them?" One of the shotgun wielders asked.

"Cuff and collar them." She replied. Atem felt something settle around his neck and hands grip his hands to cuff them behind his back. He realized with a jolt that he had no access to his magic anymore.

"Kia, this one's human." Atem looked to see one of the men holding his boy's arm and dragging him towards the girl.

"Well, hello again." Kia said in a softer tone. "No need to cuff him." The man holding the boy nodded, but kept his grip tight. "Alright I need three people to help me escort these prisoners to my place-"

"Shouldn't they be put in a holding cell?" One of the men asked.

"No, the holding cells won't be safe enough. If they're at my place, any assassin in our midst will think twice about trying something. And if they do, well, I and my boys will be able to handle that." The assembled men nodded. "Oh, and get the word out, meeting tomorrow at noon, usual place." The men nodded and all but the three Kia had requested and the one holding the boy were left. She jerked her head at them and trotted off. After a few minutes they came to what used to be an office building with blue tinted windows. Atem noticed that the first floor windows had been replaced and there were curtains and blinds on them in various shades. The door looked like one that would be seen in a house, not an office building. The girl pulled it open and gestured them inside. Inside they found themselves in what appeared to be the front hallway of a house. The girl led them through a doorway that led into a large den, which attached to an open kitchen.

"Kia, what's going-" Kisara halted when she saw the bound vampires.

"Kisara?" Seth asked in a pained voice. "You... you live here?" Kisara looked stricken. Kia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kisa, there should be some long chains in the back closet. If they're not there, check the boys' rooms." Kisara made a face.

"I don't want to know what they'd be using those for." She said before backing out of the den.

"Oh, Kisa is Yugi home?" Kia called.

"Yeah, he's in his medical office." Kisara called back.

"Can you take him to see Yugi?" Kia asked the man holding the boy. He nodded and led the boy through a door in the other end of the den. Kisara came back with the chains. Kia took them and wrapped the one end of the chains around a pillar. The men holding the vampires took the other end of the chains (one per vampire) and did the cuff on the one hand of their captives. They cuffed the cuff shut so that it was attached to the chain, making it so the vampires were chained to the pillar. Atem stared at the girl, who grinned back at him, showing off pointed canines.

"I remember you. You were the one who blew up the lab." Kia nodded, obviously pleased.

Just then Atems servant came walking, no stalking into the den. Atem's eyes widened at the look of fury on his face. The boy locked eyes with him and the boy growled. He stormed up to Atem and grabbed him by the collar. By this point Atem had realized that this was not his boy. He did look incredibly like him, except for the creamy paleness of his skin, Atem noted.

"What did that by ever do to deserve the kind of treatment you've been giving him?" The other boy asked.

"I haven't done anything to-" His words were choked off as the other boy wrapped his fingers around his throat.

"I saw the marks, so don't bullshit me."

"I'm telling the truth." Atem said, trying to break the boy's strong grip on his neck. "His old master abused him before I got him."

"Is that true?" The boy turned and asked Atem's servant, who had come into the den. His servant nodded frantically, eyes wide with alarm. The boy released Atem, who rubbed his sore throat.

"I'm sorry," The boy said, looking sheepish. "I can be kind of protective. I'm Yugi." He said, extending his hand. Atem shook it, mystified by Yugi's change of mood.

A sudden thud made them all look up. Atem stared at his pale look-alike, framed in the doorway. The look-alike's eyes burned with hatred and he charged at Atem. Yugi moved faster and knocked the look-alike to the floor, pinning him down.

"Calm down, Yami." He said. Yami snarled and tried to buck Yugi off him. "Yami, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to tranquilize you." Yugi warned. Yami reluctantly stopped fighting. Yugi got up off him and, throwing one hate-filled look back at Atem, he stalked through the kitchen. They heard a door slam a minute later. Yugi sighed.

"I'll go talk to him once he's cooled down a little." He put his arm around his look-alike. "How about it, what's your name?"

"He can't talk." Atem said.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know, he just can't talk."

"Hmm, well I can do x-rays and maybe a CAT scan to see what the problem is." He muttered to himself. "What's his name?" He asked Atem.

"He... doesn't have one yet." Yugi have him a bewildered look. "I haven't been able to come up with anything that fits."

"What do you call him then?"

"Little One." Yugi grimaced.

"Yami used to call me that, I hated it. Do you like it?" He asked the boy. The boy shrugged his shoulders then yawned. Yugi chortled. "I agree with that sentiment. Why don't you sleep with me and Yami tonight? We have room in that massive bed that we have." The boy looked nervous at the mention of Yami's name. "Don't worry about Yami; he's really a big softy." He whispered. The boy looked into Yugi's kind eyes and nodded. Yugi chuckled and led him from the room.

"I think there's some mattresses in the basement. Can you boys bring up three for my houseguests?" The three men nodded. "After that you can go back home. Thank you for your help!" Once the vampires were settled in with mattresses, blankets and pillows, the lights were turned off and the building slipped into slumber.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: People are telling me they're confused. If you email me through my profile about what you're confused about, I can try to see if either: I can fix it or explain it to you directly or through the story. I'm sorry, this stuff is in my head and it doesn't always translate as well as I'd hope. Anyways I own nothing but the plot and my ocs!

Atem awoke completely disoriented. He sat up and the room he was in slowly came into focus. The walls were painted a deep chocolate brown and the carpet was beige. There were bookshelves along the walls, bursting with books, games and assorted knick-knacks. At the one end of the room, two couches and three armchairs sat in front of a massive flat screen TV. The TV sat on top of a short TV stand, with glass cases full of DVDs on either side of the screen. Closer to Atem there was an open kitchen. It was relatively small and was separated partially from the den by a marble counter with bar stools. Atem heard the sound of quiet footsteps.

Kia made her way into the den, carrying a small grey bundle. She went into the kitchen, placing the bundle on the counter. It uncurled and Atem realized it was a grey tabby kitten. Kia hummed as she placed a bowl on the counter and turned back to fill and heat up the kettle. While she was doing this Atem watched as the kitten climbed into the bowl and promptly went to sleep. Kia turned back the bowl with a box of cheerios and looked at the kitten in disbelief. She chuckled softly, put the box of cereal down, and stole quietly from the room. She came back with a camera. She snapped a couple of pictures of the snoozing kitten. She noticed Atem watching her.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Morning." Atem whispered back. The kettle began to whistle. Kia turned to it and poured the hot water into her mug. She came and sat down at the counter facing Atem, stirring her drink lazily.

"So you recognised me. I was surprised; I mean you didn't back at the Falls." She said.

"I almost didn't here." Atem admitted. She cocked her head questioningly at him. "It was your eyes that gave you away. At the Falls they were hidden by your bangs, but I saw them last night and I knew it was you."

"What about my eyes gave me away?" She asked in amusement.

"Those gold specks that appear to float lazily in the blue of your eyes. They're hard to forget." She nodded. He tugged at the collar around his neck. "What is this?"

"It inhibits magic. They were used on any of the Weres, that's what we call ourselves now, who had vampire DNA." Atem gave her a confused look. "Ah, so they didn't tell you about that. Any Were created by vampire DNA has magic. The collars were created to prevent use of said magic." Atem thought about this.  
"So, Yami, he has magic?" Kia nodded. "Do you?" She shook her head.

"I wasn't created by any specific DNA. I'm just a hodge-podge of different genes mixed together." She looked at him. "Why was Yugi created? I mean his DNA parent, your servant, was human. Begging your pardon but that's hardly anything interesting."

"The Little One's blood is extremely sweet. It's like a very good wine or a decadent dessert if you will. It's possible they used his blood to create a sweet-blooded servant that was more... durable." Kia nodded in understanding.

"What are you going to do with us?" Atem asked after a moment of silence. Kia sighed.

"I don't know. We can't just kill you, that would create more problems. We can't let you go without some kind of assurance that you won't send in the troops after us. But we can't mind wipe you, our magic isn't strong enough to affect vampires." She sighed again and rubbed her temples. "I'm hoping someone at the meeting has some idea of what to do, if not, I don't know. We have a week though, so-"

"Hold on, a week?"

"Yeah, that's how long your vacation was supposed to be correct?" She smiled at the look on his face. "We are accomplished hackers. You also don't have to worry about the governor getting antsy about your disappearance. We called him last night and had Yami masquerade as you, saying that you would be spending the remainder of your vacation with your old friend Kisara. Bought it hook, line and sinker." Kia sat back, looking smug. Atem was astounded and felt a twinge of admiration for this plucky girl.

Not five seconds later a bellowing roar erupted from elsewhere in the building. Seth and Isis bolted upright, startled out of their sleep. Kia looked unconcerned and the kitten merely poked its head out for a moment before going back to sleep. They heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards them and Seth stared in shock as a pale-skinned version of him, clad only in blue boxers, came charging into the den, turned and dove behind the counter Kia was sitting at.

"Yeah, 'cause he's never going to think to look for you there." Kia said sarcastically, not looking up from her drink. A moment later Yami stomped in, looking extremely pissed off. He paused for a moment and winked at Kia before exiting out the other side of the den.

"Is he gone?" A voice came from behind the counter.

"Yeah, he's gone Seto." Seto's head came up slowly over the edge of the counter. "But I think he's just toying with you."

"Probably." Seto said.

"You know, one of these days he's just gonna get it over with and kill you."

"Well until that day comes...HOLY SHIT!" He bolted it out through the back door of the kitchen as Yami came running back in after him. A moment later the back door slammed. Kia rolled her eyes. Kisara came in and sat down beside her.

"I'm guessing the thundering beasts are up?" She asked, grinning.

"How'd you guess?" Kisara chuckled and scratched the sleeping kitten's ears. Seth had to ask.

"Kisara, that man, you're not... with him are you?" Kisara looked at him startled.

"Seto?" She asked. "Oh no no no, Seto's gay, he has a boyfriend." Seth breathed a sigh of relief. A minute late Yugi came into the room leading Atem's slightly shaking servant. They both sat at the counter facing Kia and Kisara.

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" Yugi asked in a sweet voice.

"Somewhere out back killing Seto. Why?" Kia asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Because I need to neuter him."

"Ooh, what'd he do now?"

"I told him last night that our new roommate was skittish, but what does he do this morning? Roars like a lion, scaring the living daylights out of the poor kid. I've spent the last five minutes trying to calm him down." Kia looked at the still shaken boy and slid her mug over to him. He looked at her questioningly.

"It's an herbal tea. It calms the nerves. I think you need it more than I do." The boy sipped carefully at the tea, his shoulders beginning to relax.

The back door slammed again and a disgruntled looking cougar with healing gashes on his nose stalked into the room.

"So, who won?" Kia asked with a cheeky grin. The cougar, who Atem guessed was actually Seto, harrumphed at her and stalked from the room. The back door opened and closed again and a black wolf with a golden stripe running down his forehead, presumably Yami, sauntered in, tail waving triumphantly.

"Yami!" Yugi snapped as he drew abreast with Kia. He stopped dead with an expression of 'oh fuck, what'd I do?' look on his face. "Do you remember what I told you last night about our guest?" Yugi continued in a falsely sweet voice. Yami's ears and tail dropped and his expression said 'shit'. Yugi nodded at his expression. "That's right. And if you don't get your butt over here to apologize you're going to be living the rest of your life as a eunuch." Yami's head drooped and he lowered himself onto his belly. Whining softly he belly-crawled over to where Atem's servant was sitting. Once there he flipped over onto his back, exposing his belly. The boy stared at Yugi in confusion.

"It's a wolf apology. He's basically surrendering to you, do you accept?" Yugi explained. The boy stared at the wolf still lying on the floor and nodded. Yami's tail thumped on the ground and he gave the boy a wolf grin. He flipped himself back over and got to his feet. He trotted over to where Yugi was sitting.

"Nuh uh. I'm not talking to you." Yugi said, folding his arms and turning away. Yami whined and pawed at his legs. Yugi continued to ignore him. Yami let out a pitiful whimper and tried to snuggle up against Yugi.

"Oh, fine." Yugi finally sighed and leaned down to fondle Yami's black ears. He wriggled with joy. "You are such a suck. You act all tough but as soon as I so much as look at you angrily you turn into a puddle of goo. You're just a big, fuzzy suck." He released Yami and Yami stepped back, panting happily. He then noticed Atem staring at him, an amused smirk on his face. Yami's ears flattened against his head and he let out a low rumbling growl.

"Yami..." Yugi said warningly. Yami didn't try anything though; he simply turned and stalked out the way he came. A moment later the back door slammed. Yugi lowered his head. After a minute he sighed and pushed away from the counter, heading in the same direction as Yami.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Star: Rewrite of this chapter without the lemon, hopefully I'll have all my works with adult content up on adultfanfiction soon.

Yugi walked out the backdoor. He walked down the porch steps and through the garden pathways. He paused at the door of a wooden shed that was roughly the size of a small moving van. He could hear loud heavy metal music coming from inside. He pushed open the door.

"Yami? I..." Yugi trailed off, staring in horror as Yami drew a blade across his own face, leaving a bloody gash. Yami dropped the knife when he caught sight of Yugi. Yugi hurried over to him and cupped Yami's face in his hands.

"I thought we were done with this Yami. You shouldn't hurt yourself like this."

"It doesn't matter. They heal, they always do." It was true; already the gashes had healed almost completely, fading away before Yugi's eyes. Yami turned away and stared into a mirror mounted on the wall.

"Every time I look in a mirror I see the face of the one who decreed we were to be nothing but slaves. The one that allowed those scientists to torture us the way we did." He snarled and punched the mirror, shattering it. He turned to Yugi, tears in his eyes.

"Yugi, I share his DNA. I am him. Outside and in." Yugi moved closer to him, shaking his head.

"You're wrong. We are shaped by the things we see, the people we meet, the lives we live. You may look like him but you are not him. You are Yami, and you are protective of those you care about. You are good with tools and can fix about anything. You love to cuddle. You are a hopeless romantic. You are you, and there is no other like you, remember that." Yami stared at him, a smile forming on his face. He leaned forward to kiss his lover.

"Why are you so good at making me feel better about myself?" Yami asked softly between peppering kisses upon Yugi's face and lips.

"Talent?" Yugi asked with a sly grin that looked quite out of place on his normally sweet face.

"Hmm, you're so damned cute," Yami growled, nuzzling Yugi's neck. Yugi yelped as Yami nipped at his collarbone.

"Yami! We have work to do!" Yugi protested as hands slid down to the buttons on his pants. Yami's grin was wicked as his ruby eyes gleamed into Yugi's.

"Work can wait." He told his lover, silencing any further protests with a hungry kiss.

%&%&%&%

(noon) Kia stood on the pitcher's mound in the Skydome (I refuse to call it the Roger's Center.) She looked around at the multitude of faces taking up the front row of seats in the massive stadium. She tapped the microphone on her headset.

"Hello? Heellloooo." The assembled Weres continued talking. "EH! SHUT YOUR YAPS!" She yelled. Everyone went dead silent. "Thank you. Now I'm assuming most of you know what I called this meeting for." There were mutters and nods. "For those that don't know, last night Ushio compromised the secrecy of our existence here. As a result the Emperor and his companions are now being held prisoner. Now, we don't know what to do with them, any suggestions?" There were murmurs and shrugs all around. "That's what I afraid of. We have a week before the vampires start getting suspicious. I want all of you to see if you can dig anything up that might help us out here." She waited until the murmurs died down. "One more piece of business. Ushio has broken our laws three times. The punishment for this is banishment. His memory will be wiped of this place and he will be dropped off close to a vampire community. Is there anyone who believes he deserves another chance?" There was much muttering and shaking of heads. "Good. Then he will be banished today. Meeting adjourned!"

Yugi and his friend Joey, Seto's lover, had been left behind to guard the vampires. Joey was big, with shaggy blond hair and honey coloured eyes. As soon as Kia and the rest of them were gone he and Joey had brought the vampires outside into the backyard, chaining them to a porch post. Atem looked around the backyard in amazement. It was a beautiful, lush garden. Cobblestone paths wove their way around the various flowers, shrubs and trees. In one corner there was a vegetable and fruit garden. Atem sat next to a rosebush, inhaling its soft fragrance.

"You like it?" Yugi asked him.

"It's beautiful." Atem replied. The porch door opened and Atem's servant peaked out, unsure if he was allowed to be out here.

"Come on out, it's ok." Yugi coaxed. The boy stepped out and came down the stairs, blinking in the bright sunlight. Joey came ambling over from where he had been checking out the vegetable garden. The boy slid behind Yugi, obviously frightened.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that. I ain't gonna hurt you little guy." Joey grinned disarmingly. "I'm just a big old puppy dog. Here, I'll show ya." He then shifted into a large golden retriever. The boy stared at him in surprise then reached out a hand to pet him. Joey's tail waved madly and he licked the boy's hands. The boy giggled silently and sat down to continue petting him. Yugi chuckled and then cocked his head at the boy.

"You really need a name, you know." The boy looked up from scratching Joey, who had stretched himself across the boy's lap, loving the attention he was getting.

"I know he needs a name, I just haven't found one that fits." Atem sighed and closed his eyes. He reopened them a moment later, an idea coming to him.

"Yugi, what does your name mean?" He asked.

"It's Japanese for game." Yugi looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Game, game. The Egyptian word for game is..." Atem thought for a moment. "Heba! Heba." He rolled the name on his tongue, trying it out. "I think it works. Heba. Come here Heba." He called. The newly named Heba got up and walked over to him. Atem pulled him down into his lap and nuzzled him.

"My Heba."

Wolf: Well there you have it. Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: I really don't own anything but the plot and my ocs, truly.

The next day dawned clear and hot. Kia walked with Atem down towards the lake. She had come in this morning bearing three pairs of handcuffs with four foot long chains. She said she was tired of having the vampires in her house all day and that they needed to get out. She had attached herself to Atem. She attached Seth to Seto, ignoring his and Joey's protests. Isis had asked to go with Yugi, as Yugi was planning to run tests on Heba to figure out what was wrong with his voice.

Kia brought Atem down to edge of the water. She walked with him out onto a pier and sat down, feet dangling in the water. Atem sat next to her.

"You know five hundred years ago this lake was so polluted you couldn't even swim in it sometimes. One of the first things the vampires did when they 'settled' this area was to destroy all the factories and clean the lake as best they could. Five hundred years later we drink, swim and bathe using water from this lake. Another thing they did back then was kick into gear the development of clean technology. You look at all the cars today and they either run on electricity or biofuel. Vampires seem to care a lot about the environment."

"That's because unlike humans we'd actually have to deal with the fallout if we severely damaged the environment."

"The biggest downfall of humans is that they are so short lived that they only live in the now. They don't think about how their actions are going to affect the future because they won't be there to see it. Unlike us." Atem looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her, perplexed.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? Well, that was probably my fault for interrupting you the way I did." She grinned widely. "Your scientists discovered the genes that give vampires their long lives. The scientists who created us recreated that gene inside of our DNA, with a few tiny adjustments. Basically we age until we are twenty years old and then our DNA shuts down our natural aging processes."

"So you're immortal, like us." Kia nodded. "What else can you do?" He asked.

"A lot. We can't be killed except for by cutting off our heads, stabbing us in the heart, or blood loss. The only way to do that though is to stick something in us to make us bleed and keep it in there until we lose too much blood."

"Those are the only ways you can kill a vampire as well." Atem shook his head. "You're a lot more like us than I thought." Kia let Atem digest that bit of information. After a minute he spoke again. "What do you want from me? Why did you take us captive?" He demanded. Kia let out a bark of laughter.

"The only reason we took you captive was to prevent you from spilling the beans about our home here. There was no ulterior motive involved. We don't want a conflict, we want to be left alone. No, correct that, we just want our freedom. What happened with Ushio should never have happened, and now we have to clean up his mess." She turned her head at the sound of running feet approaching. A big black panther came charging towards her, skidding to a halt about a foot away. Kia stood up with a smile on her face.

"Well hello Duke." The panther shifted into a young man with green eyes and long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Kia, did you forget about the meeting today?" Duke asked, panting.

"Shit! I did, didn't I? And now I'm late." She rubbed her face. "I need someone to look after him though." She then spotted Yami walking along the nearby road. "YAMI!" She yelled. He looked up and sauntered over, a toolbox and a duffel bag in his hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need you to look after him for a bit, I got a meeting to go to." She unclipped her end of the handcuff and clipped it to Yami's wrist. He stared at her with a look of disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Please Yami, I'm trusting you with this." He finally nodded stiffly. "Excellent." She then turned and shifted into a pure white wolf and Duke shifted back into a panther and they both loped away.

Atem stared at their retreating backs, unable to believe Kia had just left him with someone that clearly hated him with a passion. He felt a tug on his wrist and suddenly he was being half-dragged behind Yami as he walked quickly. Atem growled and stopped dead. Yami looked back at him, growled and tugged the chain harder, jerking Atem forward. Atem fumed silently as he was led through the streets. Yami finally reached his destination, an old powerhouse. He went inside with Atem. Once inside he led Atem to one of the metal supports for the ceiling and, removing the cuff from around his own wrist, wrapped the chain around the support and clipped the cuff to Atem's hand. The result was that Atem's arms were now spread on either side of him and he was unable to move. Yami pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to sit, and turned to walk away. Atem's temper finally exploded.

"HEY!" he yelled, struggling to his feet. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Problem?" Yami stalked back over to Atem. "You want to know what my problem is? My problem is you."

"Why?"

"Why? You actually have to ask? Who was it that had me created to cater their every whim? Who was it that allowed the scientists who made me torture me for every single tiny infraction? Who is it that forces us to hide or be made into slaves? You."

"You make me sound like a monster."

"You are a monster. I've seen the scars on Heba's body. And while you didn't make them, your laws allowed them to happen without consequence. How many more Hebas are out there? How many more innocents suffer because of your laws?" Yami turned to walk away again.

"HEY!" Yelled Atem again, struggling. Yami pulled something out of his toolbox and came back over. He roughly tied a bandanna over Atem's mouth, and then turned to get back to work.

Atem stared at Yami's back, his words echoing in his head. _'How many more like Heba? And how many of those couldn't be saved? I allow it to happen, he said. But I'm changing those laws.'_ A smirk formed on his face as he thought of how Yami would react to that. _'He'd have to eat his words.'_ But then something else occurred to him. _'Why did I even make those laws in the first place?'_The answer appalled him. _'I made those laws because I believed they deserved it for the years of vampire hunts and killings in the Middle Ages. I punished the whole of the human race for the actions of a few.'_ Atem sank to his knees and bowed his head, tears of shame slipping down his face. '_I am a monster.'_

Yami walked back to his duffel bag, putting the parts he had scavenged into it. He circled round to keep looking when a soft, muffled sob caught his attention. He quietly stalked over to where he had tied Atem. Atem saw a pair of boots hove into his line of vision and lifted his tearstained face to look at Yami. Yami stared down impassively into Atem's dull, pain-filled eyes. Atem lowered his head again, unable to bear looking Yami in the eyes. Yami got down on one knee and tugged the gag off Atem's face.

"Now what's this all about?" He asked gruffly. Atem looked to him and away again.

"You're right, I am a monster." Atem's chest heaved as he sobbed again. "I only made those laws to get back at humans for their treatment of us in the Middle Ages."

"An eye for an eye." Yami commented. Atem nodded miserably. "And yet now you're changing those laws." Atem stared at him in shock.

"How-"

"We keeps tabs on the goings-on of the vampire world. Especially around the capital." Yami explained. "Why now?"

"Heba." Atem said. "It's because of Heba. I had looked up our laws on human treatment and was appalled to see that we couldn't punish a vampire for disciplining his servant, no matter how badly the servant had been hurt. And I thought to myself, what if Heba hadn't really belonged to me? I couldn't have done anything to save him. And so I decided to change the law." He snuffled softly. Yami scrutinized him for a minute. He then unclipped the cuff on Atem's one hand and, unwinding it from around the support, clipped it onto his own wrist. He tossed the bandanna he had used as a gag into Atem's lap.

"Clean off your face, you're a mess." Atem scrubbed his face clean and stood up. Yami collected his things and they turned to leave the powerhouse.

"Oh, and for the record," Yami said as they walked side by side. "Even monsters can be redeemed."

* * *

Wolf: There you have it. Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: I start exams next week, so updates will likely come slower, just warning you. Ok, so I don't own YGO, if I did it would no longer be a kid's show, he he.

Heba watched Yugi pace around the den. Yugi had taken him for tests to figure out what was wrong with his voice. This meant that Heba was truly apart from his master for the first time in days. He didn't mind, his master was confusing him. The way he would try to cuddle with Heba and the odd look in his master's eyes when he would look at him. He didn't understand. What did his master want from him? He looked up at a frustrated sigh from Yugi. Heba was sitting at the counter and Isis was sitting on her bed, chained to the pillar.

"Yugi, pacing's not going to do anything." Isis told him. While they were running their tests they had begun talking about medicines and healing agents. Yugi had an extensive knowledge of herbal remedies. As the day had gone on they had bonded, not surprising considering Yugi`s friendly demeanour.

"I just don't get it, there's nothing physically wrong with him, he should be able to talk." Yugi had taken Heba and Isis to a place that Yugi had called a hospital. He had taken funny pictures of Heba that showed his bones and then put him in a machine that showed his insides. Yugi had called them x-rays and CAT scans. On the way to the hospital they had to walk through the city. Heba had seen quite a few people. Some of them were carrying things, or working on buildings, or making things. Most of them came over to say hello, introduce themselves. They didn't scare Heba; they were all very friendly and most gave him a gentle pat on his head before they left. Heba realized that he felt safer in this city than he ever did among vampires.

"Hello! We're home!" Joey's loud voice bounced off the walls a second before he bounded into the room. He grabbed Yugi in a hug, and then turned to Heba to give him the same treatment.

"Hey Heba, can you talk yet?" He asked, grinning widely. Heba shook his head no. "Aww, that sucks."

"You didn't find out what's wrong." Seto asked as he came in with Seth. He chained Seth to the pillar and sat down at the counter.

"No, and it's very frustrating." Yugi told him.

"What's frustrating?" Kia's voice made Yugi jump. He whirled to face the grinning wolf-girl.

"Jeez, you're like a ghost Kia." Kia merely smiled more and placed a small slate with a piece of chalk dangling from it on the counter.

"What's that for?' Yugi asked.

"So that we can leave messages for each other. I'm going to put it up on the wall somewhere." Kia replied.

"Where's Atem? Wasn't he with you?" Isis asked.

"He was, but I had a meeting to attend and so handed him off to Yami." Her friends stared at her in surprise.

"You sure that was wise?" Seto asked, knowing Yami's feelings about the Emperor.

"I trust Yami." Was all that Kia would say.

The front door slammed and Yami came in with Atem in tow. Yami chained Atem to the pillar, kissed Yugi briefly and headed out back with his duffel bag of scavenged parts.

"Told you." Kia gave a satisfied smile.

"Big deal, vampires heal as fast as we do, we'd never know if he'd been hurt." Seto said. Kia snorted.

"Yami never leaves a job unfinished. If he had started in on Atem, he would have killed him." Kia stated firmly.

"Remind me not to piss him off then." Atem muttered. Kia let out a bark of laughter at this.

"So, Yugi, any headway on Heba's problem?" She asked. Yugi sighed and explained his and Isis' findings. By the end of it Yami had slipped back into the room and was standing behind Yugi, arms around his waist.

"So there isn't anything wrong with him?" Seth asked.

"Not physically." Yugi replied. Heba began to fidget a little.

"It's a shame we don't have any way of communicating, he could probably tell us himself." Heba couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the slate off the counter and began writing. He held up the slate. It said: I CAN TALK LIKE THIS, in childish, blocky letters. All eyes were now on him.

"That's right, all higher level servants, like blood servants, are taught to read and write. Why didn't I think of that before?" Isis stared in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Atem asked gently. Heba erased his message and wrote: afraid, old master forbid. Atem looked into Heba's worried eyes sadly. "Oh, Heba." He whispered.

"So, can you tell us why you can't talk then?" Kia asked. Heba nodded and wrote: old master put spell to take away voice. Atem growled softly at that.

"Well, a spell is reversible, so you'll be able to talk again." Kia grinned at Heba.

"How are you going to take it off? You have these collars on us and Kisara isn't here. Where is she today anyways?" Seth asked.

"She's in Kingston, doing some business. And you're forgetting, you're the only ones with magic." Kia grinned happily. "Yami, if you would do the honours." Yami moved to stand in front of Heba. Heba gulped when Yami put his hands on his throat.

"I need you not to move, ok?" Yami told Heba quietly. Heba nodded. Yami closed his eyes. Heba tried not to squirm at the feeling of Yami's magic seeping into his throat. Yami's magic encountered the spell and snagged it. Heba gasped at the feeling of the magic being dragged out of his throat. Yami released him, panting in exertion.

"Did it work?' Joey asked, peering at Heba. Heba swallowed and opened his mouth.

"I-" He clapped a hand over his mouth and a gasp went though the room. Heba lowered his hand. "I can talk." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Why does his voice sound like that?" Atem asked, worried that there was still something wrong.

"He hasn't used his voice in six years, it's going to be rusty." Kia ruffled Heba's spiky hair. "It'll get better if you talk more."

"What do I talk about?" Heba's speech was slow and halting.

"We don't know much about you, so why don't you talk about yourself?" Heba wasn't sure what to say. "Let me help you out with a question. How does it feel to have a name?"

"Strange. Good."

"I'll bet. We all didn't have names before coming here either."

"Really? Why not?"

"Like you, the scientists decided to let our masters name us." Heba looked at her.

"Somehow I feel your master would probably be driven mad by you." His speech flowed easily now. Kia grinned.

"Was that humour? I do believe that Heba is making fun!" Kia laughed. Heba joined her. Atem thought the sound of Heba's laughter was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf: Exams next week. Dun dun duhh! I won't be updating as often until they're over, so don't be alarmed. Anyways, I own nothing but my crazy ocs and the plot.

Day four of the vampires' imprisonment was muggy, humid and hot. Seth felt sweat roll down his back as he followed Seto and ever exuberant Joey around. Seto had gone into their security system to make sure it was working fine. He had explained to Seth that there were heat detectors in a five kilometre radius around the city and if they detected a human or vampire heat signature, alarms went off throughout the city, telling the people to hide. Seth thought it was ingenious. Now they were walking by the water aimlessly.

"Seto?" Kisara came walking towards them. "Do you think I could talk to Seth, alone please?" Seto looked at her and unclipped the cuff around his wrist and secured it to the leg of a bench. He grabbed Joey and led him to one of the abandoned boats sitting in the water. Kisara shook her head and sat down next to Seth. They sat quietly with each other for a few moments.

"I can understand if you hate me Seth-" Kisara trailed off at the appalled look on Seth's face.

"Hate you? Never. I'm just... confused about all this. What happened to you?" He asked gently. Kisara rubbed her hands on her lavender sundress nervously.

"Truthfully it all started when we began creating the Weres. I didn't feel anything for them at first, but something happened."

"What?"

"Kia happened. It started out with her exuberant greeting of me every day. I began to look forward to seeing her. She started asking questions, about the world. I brought her pictures and books; I was just delighted by her curiosity. Eventually, I became attached to her, so much in fact that it hurt me when she was punished by the other scientists. Then one day she told me something."

_/Flashback/_

_ 'I'm going to run away from this place someday. Me and all the others here.' Kisara looked at the ten year old girl in surprise. _

'_How are you going to do that sweetie?' _

'_We'll hack the computer system, one of us is really good with computers, and release the cell locks.' The little girl grinned. 'Then we'll blow up this place.' Kisara sat down next to the little girl._

'_And where will you go after that?' She asked. The little girl pulled a postcard out from under her mattress. The picture on it was Toronto at night, the city aglow, with the CN piercing the dark sky._

'_Here, we'll go here. We'll be free here.'_

_/End Flashback/_

"She was serious about it too, and I began to think 'why not?' What right did we have to deprive them of their freedom? I began to work with them, especially Seto, helping him learn to hack the system. About a month before they escaped the other scientists found out that I was sneaking things into them. They didn't know what for, but they fired me all the same. A month later, when it happened, I knew exactly where to go. Kia welcomed me with open arms and I decided then that I would stay with them, to help them." Kisara sniffled. "They're like family to me." Seth took her in his arms and held her while she cried.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Heba happily walked beside Yugi and Isis down to the lake. He chattered with Yugi about the book he had started last night. He had told Kia that he had loved to read when he was younger and she had given him Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone to read. He was really enjoying it.

"So, there's more after this one?" He asked Yugi.

"Yeah, there's seven in all, and eight movies." Yugi replied.

"Why eight?"

"Because they split the last book into two movies." Heba nodded his understanding. He watched as Duke came walking towards them with his arm around a tall, blond, violet eyed woman.

"Hey, you guys. Heba this is Mai." Duke said. Mai smiled at Heba.

"Nice to meet you." Heba said.

"Likewise." Mai replied with a chuckle. "hey, we're meeting some friends at the beach to swim, want to come?"

"Sure!' Yugi said. He loved swimming. He then remembered something. "Isis, do you mind if I swim awhile?"

"No problem, I brought a book with me, I can read and watch you swim." She replied. Yugi laughed and led the way to the beach. He secured Isis to a bench and stripped down to his underwear to run into the water. Heba sat down beside Isis. After a few minutes Yugi noticed he was sitting there and came out of the water.

"Don't you want to come play Heba?" He asked, dripping water.

"I-I can't swim." Heba admitted, shame-faced. Yugi smiled.

"That's no problem."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Kia wandered with Atem down to the water. It was so freaking hot out. She lifted her head at the sound of happy laughter and shrieks. She led Atem down to the beach and smiled at what she saw. Heba was being carried around on Duke's shoulders as he ran through the water. Heba had a big beach ball in his hands and, judging by the way Mai was trying to chase them down, had taken it from her. Heba was wearing a life vest. Kia watched as Mai tackled her boyfriend, sending Duke and Heba both shrieking into the water. Heba bobbed to the surface, laughing his head off. He dogpaddled over to Yugi, who enticed him into a game of Marco Polo with the other Weres in the water. Atem watched Heba run around with that huge, sweet smile on his face. Heba looked so happy.

"Hey Kia!" Kia turned to watch a brown haired boy with brown eyes trot up to her. "You want to go on a hunt?"

"Sure, Tristan, when?"

"in about half an hour or so." Tristan said.

"Okay, I'll be there, usual spot?" Tristan nodded and then trotted away again. Kia nodded and tugged a reluctant Atem away from the water. She led him back up to her house and brought him out back. She knocked on Yami's shed, hearing music from inside. Yami opened the door slightly.

"Can you look after him for me?" Kia asked, thrusting her end of the cuffs at him. Yami stared at her a moment before taking the outstretched cuff. Kia smiled and bounced off. Yami tugged Atem into his workshop. Atem looked around him as Yami secured him to the wall. There were tools along the walls and assorted small appliances and electronics scattered on the wooden tables along the walls. His gaze was drawn to the open centre of the room and his eyes widened.

"Is that my motorbike?" He asked in shock. Yami nodded.

"The suspension was shot, I fixed it." Atem stared at him open-mouthed, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you." Yami merely shrugged and went back to working on the microwave in front of him. Atem sat down and watched Yami work. All the sudden Yami tensed and he lifted his head to sniff the air. He walked to the door and poked his head out. He stared at the purplish-black bank of clouds slowly becoming bigger and bigger over the lake. He closed the door and, without a word, unclipped Atem to the wall and tugged him out of the shed.

"What's going on?" Atem demanded. He stopped dead at the sight of the purple-black clouds rising over the lake. "Are those storm clouds?" Yami nodded and dragged him in the house. "Where's Heba?" Atem demanded as Yami chained him to the pillar again. Yami shrugged, looking preoccupied.

"Yami, please, where is he?' Atem's voice held a note of panic. "Heba's afraid of thunderstorms." Yami turned to look at him, his crimson eyes worried and scared.

"So is Yugi."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf: The countdown to exams begins! I own nothing but the plot and my ocs.

Atem watched Yami pace across the den floor. Atem was sitting on his bed and was playing with his chain nervously. The rain had started not long after they had gotten inside. Thankfully it had not started thundering yet. Yami had tried called Yugi's cell phone, but the battery was dead. They both looked up at the sound of the front door slamming but it was only Seth, Kisara, Seto and Joey coming in. Seto attached Seth to the pillar and went to go find dry clothes for everyone. Kisara also left to find clean clothes. Once everyone was clean and dry they settled down to wait again. Kisara sat in Seth's lap and Seto and Joey shifted and curled up beside each other on the floor. Atem and Yami looked up anxiously as a soft rumble sounded.

A few minutes later the door slammed again and Heba, Yugi and Isis walked in, completely drenched. Heba and Yugi looked nervous as they came in. Yami took charge of Isis and secured her to the pillar, giving her a towel and clean clothes, while Heba and Yugi went to go change. Just as they were walking back into the den a streak of lightning lit the sky and an enormous clap of thunder rocked the house. Heba screamed and Yugi let out a howl of fright, shifting into wolf-form to dive flat on the floor. Heba just stood there, shaking and whimpering.

"Heba," Atem called softly. Heba looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Heba come here, its ok, come here." Heba shakily walked over to Atem. Atem gently grabbed his arms and pulled him down into his lap. Heba wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and buried his face into his chest, whimpering softly.

"Shh, it's ok." Atem softly crooned to the shaking boy, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "I'm here, there's nothing to be afraid of." Atem watched as Yami shifted to wolf and laid down beside Yugi, who looked like he was desperately trying to disappear into the floor. Yami pressed close to Yugi and began to lick his ears and head. Yugi whimpered and wiggled closer, burying his muzzle into Yami's flank.

Joey noticed that Isis was the only one sitting alone and he bounced over to her. He cocked his head at her and then lay down, placing his muzzle on her leg. She petted his head. Seto got up with a huff and padded up to her. He purred and rubbed his head against her shoulder before lying down beside her too. Atem chuckled.

"Guess they didn't want you to be alone." He whispered. Another roll of thunder erupted outside and Heba yelped, huddling closer to Atem as the lights went out, plunging them into darkness. Atem softly rocked him, crooning gently in his ear. He caught Yami's eye as he watched him. Yami seemed to smile at him softly before going back to licking Yugi's ears. Everyone screamed as the next bolt of lightning illuminated a white shape in the doorway. Atem relaxed as he recognised Kia in wolf form. The rest of the room relaxed as Kia trotted in. She quietly trotted over to Yami and Yugi and let out a soft woof. Yami gave a sharp yip in reply. Kia nodded and moved on to Kisara. Kisara gave her a pat on the head and a smile. Kia then moved over to Atem and Heba. She gently nudged Heba and gave him a lick on the nose. She touched her nose to Atem's forehead and padded over to Isis, Seto and Joey. Joey gave her a sloppy dog kiss on the nose. Isis patted her on the head and Seto pressed his forehead against hers, purring. Kia then walked into the middle of the room and sat down, apparently satisfied. Atem realized that she had been making sure everyone was alright and being taken care of. Atem watched her survey the room with a feeling of admiration. 'She really cares about her people and they care about her. The things I could learn from her.' Atem turned his attention back to Heba as he cringed at the sound of another thunderclap. Heba whined and clutched Atem's shirt. Atem softly began to sing a tune his mother used to sing to him when he was scared. It seemed to do the trick; Heba stopped quivering and relaxed into his hold.

The storm's rumbles slowly died as day faded to night. Atem relaxed his hold on Heba as the others began to get up, to allow him to slip free. Instead Heba looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"C-can I s-stay here for the night, master?" Atem mentally cringed at the word master.

"Heba please don't call me that, I'm nobody's master here. Call me by my name." Atem traced his thumb across Heba's cheek. "And of course you can stay here." Heba smiled and cuddled up against Atem.

"Thank you...Atem."

~~~~~***~~~~~

The next morning Atem was up early, thinking. He softly stroked Heba's hair as he slept. He carefully sat up as Kia moved through the den into the kitchen carrying the kitten, Trouble. He gently manoeuvred Heba so that he was in his lap, head resting against his chest. He inhaled the soft scent of Heba's hair and sighed. Trouble hopped off the counter and sauntered over, tail in the air. Purring, he made himself comfortable in Heba's lap. Kia sat down with her mug of tea at her usual place at the counter and smiled.

"Trouble seems to have taken a liking to Heba." She whispered. Atem nodded. They sat in silence for a minute.

"What happens if you find out there's another laboratory, with your people?" Atem finally asked.

"We know for a fact there is such one, and when the time is right, we will free them." Atem stared her in surprise.

"And, when is the right time?" He asked.

"It's close, we want our people to have a real home, one we know we can survive in. That we have proven. The other thing is that we want to use the second escape to make our presence known to the world. We have reliable sources that say something major is going down there in the next few weeks, we strike soon I should think."

"I think I may have an answer to our problem." Atem finally said. Kia raised her eyebrow at him. "Have you ever heard of something called a Blood Oath?" Kia shook her head, looking interested. Atem took a deep breath and continued. "A Blood Oath is a binding spell. In it a person signs a contract, in this case saying that we will not reveal anything about this place or your people, in their blood. This means that if said vampire tries to say anything that violates the contract they die with the blood boiling in their veins." Kia watched him with interest.

"You're putting yourself at risk by offering this solution. Why?" Atem hesitated a moment.

"Because, because I believe you deserve the freedom you wish for. And because you know and I know that in order for you to achieve that goal vampires and Weres are going to learn to co-exist." He hesitated again. "I don't want to repeat the mistakes of my past." He finally said softly, looking down at Heba, tracing the scars visible through his pyjama top. Kia nodded.

"I think you've just given us the last piece of the puzzle to allow us to succeed." He stared at her quizzically. "An ally." She said with a smile. "I'm going to have to check this Blood Oath and run it by the rest of our people, but I think it will work." Kia put down her mug. "We all make mistakes Atem. What's important is that we learn from them. It's never too late to change things."

~~~~~***~~~~~

After talking to everyone and verifying the authenticity of the Blood Oath, Kia wrote up a contract forbidding them from revealing anything that would put her people in jeopardy. All the vampires signed. Heba stepped up to sign as well but Atem grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Heba. Are you happy here?" Atem asked. Heba bit his lip and nodded. Atem took a deep breath. "Maybe you should stay then." Heba blinked at him, looking confused. "Heba, you're free here. You're safe here."

"Is that what you wish? For me to stay?" Heba asked. Atem bit his lip, feeling anguish well up inside him.

"It doesn't matter what I want. What do **you** want?" Heba stared at him, completely flummoxed. 'What I want? Nobody has ever asked me what I wanted.' Finally he spoke.

"I want to stay." He said. Atem felt his heart sink.

"If that is what you wish." He said softly, each word a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to scream out 'NO! You have to come back with me.' Heba would listen, but... Atem wanted Heba to be happy, he realized, even if it meant letting him go.

Atem straddled his motorbike and looked at the small crowd that had come to say goodbye. Kia nodded at him. Isis hugged Heba and Yugi briefly.

"Stay out of trouble." She said, climbing into her car. Seth kissed Kisara.

"Are you sure you won't come back with me?" He asked her. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but for now, my place is here." He nodded sadly at her and got on his bike. Heba came forward and abruptly embraced Atem. Atem was startled at first, then relaxed into the warm hug.

"Thank you." Heba murmured in his ear. Atem planted one last soft kiss on Heba's cheek and then let him step back. Atem turned on the engine and threw one last smirk at Yami. Yami smirked back, but it was a friendly smirk. Atem gunned the engine and sped off towards the distant highway, his companions close on his heels. Only when he was out of sight of the city did he let the tears fall freely.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf: I probably will not be updating after this for the next few weeks because of exams, sorry. I own nothing but the plot and my ocs.

It had been two weeks since Atem had left Heba with the Weres. He had no doubt that he was safe with them, but he missed the boy so much. The story that they had told to explain his disappearance was that he died in a motorcycle accident on the way back. Around everyone else he was very short-tempered, snapping at people for the littlest things. Funny thing was though; it was only vampires that had to bear the brunt of his fury. He never snapped at or punished the human servants anymore. His council thought it had something to do with the loss of his servant, which was most unusual. They decided to try to help him get over it.

Atem sat in his throne room, listening to the one councilman drone on about this year's harvest quotas. His crimson eyes were distant and tired. There were black bags under them and his shoulders sagged in fatigue. Seth, who was his chief advisor, stood beside the throne, not looking much better. He was grieving over the fresh loss of Kisara. After what seemed like an eternity, the council was finally done talking. Atem stood up.

"Is that all then?" The council nodded. "Good. Dismissed." He swept out of the room, Seth hard on his heels. Isis intercepted them as they passed the infirmary.

"Hello you two." Atem and Seth nodded at her. She ushered them into the infirmary. "How are you holding up?" Atem sagged and sat down on one of the infirmary beds.

"Not so good. I miss him so much." Tears welled up in his eyes. Isis sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I know, but you did the right thing by letting him go. He'll be able to live a life free of the kind of fear and suffering he experienced here." Atem nodded.

"I know, it still hurts though."

"Losing someone you care about always hurts." Seth said, his voice rough with pain. Atem sighed and rubbed his tired, sore eyes.

"You should try to get some rest. You both look wreaked." Isis gently shooed them out of the infirmary. Atem nodded a goodbye to Seth before heading upstairs to his chambers. He sighed as he shouldered open the door to his bedchamber, wanting nothing more than to flop on his bed and go to sleep. As his tired eyes swept the room, he froze in shock.

"What the hell?" He stared at the girl sitting on his bed. She was tall, a brunette with blue eyes. She was wearing a very low-cut halter top, and an extremely mini skirt. The girl got up and oozed towards him. He noted with disgust the heavily caked layers of make-up and the sickeningly sweet scent of perfume. He found himself longing for the naturally sweet scent of Heba's skin.

"Who are you?" He demanded as the girl sidled up to him.

"I am Tea, your majesty," She batted her eyelashes at him. "Your new servant."

"I didn't ask for a new servant." He growled. She ignored it and moved closer, running her finger down his chest. He snatched her hand away with another growl.

"Who sent you?" He snarled. Tea pouted.

"Your council sent me, as a gift." She purred, pressing up against Atem. Atem forcefully pushed her away.

"You can go back to the council and tell them that I do not want a new servant, ever." He silenced Tea's protests with a glare. "Get out." He snarled at her. Seeing his look, she beat a hasty retreat. Once she was gone he collapsed on his bed.

"Heba, gods I miss you so much."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Atem sat on his throne, bored out of his mind. 'Again with the quotas, can't they just send me a memo?' The council finished speaking and waited for Atem to speak.

"Is that all for today?" He inwardly sighed as the council shook their heads. "What is it now?" He asked, barely disguising the annoyance in his voice.

"A group of scientists have requested an audience with you to showcase their latest project. They say it was of interest to you some time ago." Atem looked up at this, curious.

"Send them in then." The councilman nodded and hurried out of the room. A minute later he came back with a white lab-coated vampire and a small boy with long shaggy black hair and oddly blank navy blue eyes. A strange, thick white plastic collar circled the boy's neck. The scientist bowed to Atem.

"My king. Six years ago you toured our sister facility, do you remember what we were working on." Atem stiffened and felt Seth stiffen beside him. 'Oh gods, this is what Kia was talking about.' Out loud he said,

"Yes, I recall. You had created creatures that were to be used as more... durable servants." The scientist nodded. "But they escaped. That day in fact." The scientist grimaced.

"Yes, well, we learned from that mistake." He tapped the collar around the boy's neck. "This collar controls the minds of the creature wearing it. They are totally docile to any command you give. Watch." He turned to the boy. "Sit." He ordered. The boy sat, the blank expression never leaving his eyes. "Stand up and jump up and down." The boy complied. Atem began to feel perturbed by the vacant look in the boy's eyes as he mindlessly obeyed every order given. He held up a hand for the scientist to stop.

"Impressive-" He didn't get any further, as shouts reached his ears. A moment later a huge, sleek black panther charged into the room. Atem and Seth stood riveted as the rest of the vampires shrieked and ran out of the path of the oncoming beast. The creature skidded to a halt next to the boy, shifted into Duke and grabbed the collar around the boy's neck, breaking it in half. The boy lost the blank look and let out a confused cry. Duke turned to the assembled vampires.

"We are the Were." His voice boomed. "We refuse to let our brethren suffer in the dark any more. We are here and we are free." He roared and shifted back into his panther form. The boy followed his lead and shifted into a black lab. They turned and charged from the room.

"Your Majesty, we should send the guards after them?" Atem sighed and shook his head.

"No, they'll have vanished already, I won't doubt." The scientist nodded in agreement.

"Who are these Weres? What do they want?" The council members began babbling all at once, wanting to draw up battle plans and strategies. Atem sighed and rubbed his forehead. All the sudden the scientist's phone rang.

"Hello?" The scientist said. "What.. WHAT?!!?... How many?... All?! What about the research?...DESTROYED!??!?.... Is there anything left?" The scientist swore and snapped his phone shut. "Forgive me my King, but I must leave, some rather urgent business has come up." Atem smirked inwardly, knowing that Kia managed to blow up another laboratory.

"If that is all then." Atem said as the scientist left. He stood up and swept out of the room. He gestured for Seth to follow him. As soon as they were out of the throne room, Tea sprang out and latched herself onto Atem.

"Tea, get off me." Atem growled. She pouted, looking ridiculous.

"Aww, come on, why don't we go and do something fun." She said suggestively, running a finger along his belt-line. Atem pulled away from her touch and snarled at her.

"Get lost Tea, I'm not interested." He stalked off with Seth.

He led Seth up to the library in his chambers.

"Ra, that girl is beginning to piss me off. She won't leave me alone." Atem punched a wall. Seth smirked at him. Atem glared at him for a moment and then began to chuckle.

"How much you want to bet Kia had so much fun blowing up another lab." Seth smirked and began to chuckle. A few minutes later Atem's phone rang. He flipped it open.

"Hello."

'**Hello Atem. Are you alone?' **Kia's voice was cool and calm. Atem looked at Seth.

"It's just me and Seth here. You've been having an interesting day." A soft chuckle sounded though the phone.

'**It's not over yet.' **Atem raised his eyebrows at that.

"Oh, and what else do you have up your sleeve?"

'**We are broadcasting the events in the throne just now throughout the world. Every high-up vampire is receiving it on their computers. You're going to be getting calls from a lot of panicky vampires in the next little bit.' **She chuckled again.

"Thank you, as if my life wasn't complicated enough." He heard her snicker. "What is the purpose of this endeavour?" He asked.

'**How soon can all the global council be assembled?'**

"That would probably take a week."

'**Ok, then expect us in a week.' **

"And what are you planning to do once you get here?"

'**Negotiations.'**

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	17. Chapter 17

Wolf: Finally updating! I own nothing but the plot and my ocs.

Atem was anxious. All the world's most important vampires had assembled in the capital city to await the arrival of the Weres. The promised week had gone by, but there was no sign of Kia or her people. Atem's people were restless, wanting answers, ones Atem could not give. But this was not what made him anxious; these were not the worries that kept him up at night. No, what made his heart clench and his stomach fill with butterflies was the thought of seeing Heba again. He knew that he loved Heba, but did Heba feel the same? Atem wasn't sure if Heba was coming but he hoped with all his heart that he did.

Atem walked with Seth through the halls of the palace. Seth was just as nervous and excited at the possibility of seeing Kisara. Atem nodded hello to the other vampires walking the halls.

"Hold up you two!" Atem and Seth turned to see Isis running to catch up to them. She fell in step after a moment, allowing them to continue their walk.

"Any word yet?" Isis asked in a low voice. Atem shook his head.

"We must be patient." Atem said. He looked up at the sound of someone calling his name. Two vampires came striding their way. One was a tall, silver-haired man with one brown eye, the other being covered with his hair. This was Lord Pegasus, who was governor of what was North America. The other was a tall man with long blue hair and golden eyes. This was Lord Dartz, governor of all the islands of the Pacific Ocean.

"So, Atem my boy, when do we get to meet these mysterious Weres?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes, and what exactly do they want of us?" Dartz added, crossing his arms.

"All questions will be answered in time." Atem replied. "As for when they will get here, I would very much like to know myself. The Weres play by their own rules, though, so I do not know."

"You seem to know a lot about these creatures." Pegasus said with a raised eyebrow. "You are to telling us everything."

"I have told you all I can, end of discussion." Atem gave Pegasus a hard stare and Pegasus wisely backed off.

Just then a human servant trotted up to Atem and bowed.

"Your Majesty, your guests have arrived." The servant stammered. "They have been shown to rooms in the palace and request your presence." Atem nodded.

"Take us there."

"We will accompany you." Dartz said. "I am very much curious to meet these mysterious creatures." Atem merely nodded and the five vampires followed the nervous servant to where the guests were staying. As they walked they heard a massive, enraged roar. Atem, Isis and Seth all exchanged looks; knew that roar anywhere. Pegasus and Dartz looked uneasy and the servant looked downright terrified. Atem strode to where the sound had come from. One door stood slightly ajar; sounds of laughter, thumps, growls and snarls wafted out of the room beyond.

"Sounds like a bunch of animals in there." Dartz commented.

"From what we have been told they are animals, I don't expect that they would act like anything else." Pegasus said in a condescending tone. Atem shook his head and pushed open the doors.

"Is there any special reason that your feet are on my ass?" Heba was saying as the vampires walked in. Heba was lying on his stomach on the one plush bed in the room, reading a book, with Kia sitting perpendicular to him, leaning against the headboard, her feet resting on Heba's ass.

"Because you have a comfy ass, that's why." Kia said with a grin. Kisara giggled beside her. Yugi, Joey and the little boy from before were sitting on the other bed, watching Seto and Yami duke it out in their respective animal forms.

"Well-" Heba trailed off as he caught sight of Atem standing there in the doorway. The crimson eyes locked on his own did funny things to his emotions that he didn't understand. Kia smiled, not missing the look that passed between the two of them.

"Nice to see you again Atem, Seth, Isis. I hope you are well." Kia said to them. "And well met to you Lord Dartz and Lord Pegasus." Pegasus and Datrtz looked at her in surprise.

"You know who we are?" Dartz asked.

"We know a lot of things." She replied cryptically. "Atem, we-" She was interrupted by Yami slamming Seto into a dresser, nearly knocking down an expensive looking vase. She sighed in annoyance.

"They're going to wind up breaking something." She muttered. "Excuse me." She stood up and stalked towards the fighting beasts. Carefully planting her feet, she waited until they charged each other again. Moving in a blur of speed she reached out, grabbed each of them by the scruff of their necks, and smashed their heads together.

"Will you two please act like civilized, rational beings for like five minutes instead of brain-dead morons?" Kia asked as the two animals shook their heads, trying to clear them. "I know that's difficult for you two, but please, could you at least try?" Dartz and Pegasus watched in amazement as the black wolf and the tawny mountain lion shifted into pale-skinned copies of Atem and Seth.

"Yes mother!" They chorused, grinning. Kia swatted them both on the head and sat back on her bed.

"Just the sort of behaviour you'd expect from a bunch of animals." Pegasus mocked. "With a little girl as their leader how did they ever survive?" Pegasus moved quickly and grabbed Kia by the hair, wrenching her head back and exposing her throat. "How easy it would be to rip her throat out, then what?" The Weres looked unconcerned by this.

"Let go of me." Kia said softly.

"Or what?"

"I'll break your arm." Pegasus laughed at this. His laugh turned into a scream of pain as Kia grabbed his wrist and twisted, snapping it cleanly. Pegasus stumbled back, clutching his wrist.

"Never underestimate your opponent."Kia said calmly. "I am Kia Swiftpaw, leader of the Weres."

"Well met, Kia." Dartz said with a smile, shaking her outstretched hand. "Well met indeed."

"You asked to see me Kia, why?" Atem asked, getting down to business.

"Yes, well we were hoping that we could organize some form of event that will allow us to co-mingle with the vampires of your global council. Allow them to get a look at us in a relatively relaxed environment."

"And how soon do you want this event to occur?"

"Soon, not tonight, our journey has tired us out, but soon enough." Atem rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"How about a ball?" Kia nodded at him to go on. "Tomorrow night; there can be dancing and food. It would be the perfect setting for what you wish." Kia closed her eyes and thought for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Heba walked through the halls of the palace by himself. He wasn't afraid of getting hurt by a vampire, he, along with his companions, had been given a silver amulet to hang around their necks, showing that they were guests of the Emperor and therefore untouchable. Kia had gone for a nap, along with Seto, Joey and Mokuba. Mokuba was the little boy that they had rescued the week before. He had imprinted onto Seto and followed him around like a little shadow. Seto took to his new role as big brother happily, which was surprising considering his normally icy demeanour to anyone not in his "family." Kisara had gone on a walk with Seth. Yugi, Heba and Yami were sharing a room while there, and Heba didn't even want to think about what they were doing in there right now. So Heba had taken his book to go find somewhere quiet to read.

Wandering outside he found a large garden, complete with maple and oak trees lining the paths. Heba found himself thinking wistfully of Atem's beautiful garden, but this would do. He settled himself amongst the roots of an old maple and opened his book. A few minutes later footsteps made their way over to where he was sitting. Heba looked up, straight into the crimson eyes of Atem. Startled, he jumped to his feet and bowed low. Atem chuckled and lifted his chin.

"Heba, you are not my servant but my guest, there is no need to bow." Heba stared at him, completely at a loss for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" Atem asked playfully, pressing Heba against the tree gently. Heba was completely tongue-tied. Atem chuckled softly, the sound making Heba's knees go weak, and leaned in to kiss him. Heba tensed for a moment, and then relaxed into Atem's hold as he wrapped his arms around Heba's waist, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Atem coaxed Heba into opening his mouth and slipped his tongue in to play. Heba shivered in pleasure and gripped Atem's shirt tightly. His senses were on overdrive, he wanted more, but of what?

"Your Majesty?" Atem pulled out of the heated kiss to growl in annoyance at the servant that had interrupted them. "Forgive me, but one of the council requests to speak with you for a moment, he says it is urgent." Atem softly growled in annoyance but let go of Heba. Leaning forward, he pecked Heba on the lips.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He said quietly, and then followed after the nervous servant.

Heba tried to calm his racing heart. His skin felt flushed and feverish. He barely registered the rustling of leaves until an arm grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the tree. Terrified, he stared at the blue-eyed, brown-haired girl that held him captive.

"So, you're the little bastard that my Atem had as servant before me. The one he supposedly favoured." The girl leaned her face close to him; he could smell her cloying perfume and sour breath. "You think he cares about you, likes you?" She hissed. "He only ever wanted one thing from you and that was to fuck you. Let me make one thing clear; you mean nothing to him and he is mine, so if you have any sense at all you'll stay away." She released him and walked away with a smirk.

Heba stared after her, confused and anguished. Was it true? Did he really mean nothing to Atem? Someone touched his shoulder and he screamed and lashed out.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Heba." Atem said, gripping his wrist. "It's only me." He said softly, reaching towards Heba's face.

"Don't touch me!" Heba cried, wrenching himself out of Atem's grasp.

"Heba? What's wrong?" Atem asked, completely confused by his behaviour. He stepped towards him but Heba only backed away. "Heba?"

"Just stay away from me, just stay away!" Heba cried, bolting away from Atem.

"Heba!" Heba ignored Atem's bewildered cry and raced away, his heart tearing in two.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	18. Chapter 18

Wolf: I own nothing but the plot and my ocs!

Atem had tried to talk to Heba, find out what was wrong, but he was avoiding him like the plague. Heba had finally gone into his room and refused to come out. Atem was so confused; why was Heba acting this way? Had he done something wrong? Atem finally gave up on trying talking to Heba and went to bed, hoping that Heba would have cooled down by the morning. Atem didn't sleep that night, so tormented and confused were his thoughts that they had kept him up. The next morning he fared no better in getting Heba to talk and so, having to supervise preparations for the all that night, he gave up.

Atem rubbed his sore eyes as he watched the workers setting up the ballroom. He tried hard to listen to the concerns of the planner, but was finding it difficult to stay alert and focussed. He looked up at the sight of someone walking into the ballroom. It was Yami, and he stalked towards Atem, his face a mask of fury. Atem was sure it had to do with whatever had gotten into Heba and braced himself for the blow he was sure was coming. But, when Yami was about five feet away he stopped and just stared at Atem, his crimson eyes unreadable. Yami took in Atem's haggard appearance; the dark circles, the anguished look in his eyes and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Walk with me." He said after a long moment of silence, and turned to walk away. Atem followed, ignoring the protests of the planner, he could figure things out on his own. Yami led him to a balcony out of the way of other vampires. He leaned against the railing, eyes watching Atem.

"Do you know why I was coming to see you?" He finally asked. Atem shrugged helplessly.

"I'm guessing it has to do with why Heba won't let me near him." He replied. Yami nodded. "Do you know anything about it?" Yami nodded but said nothing. "Please tell me." Atem pleaded softly. Yami stared at him with the same unreadable look for a moment.

"Yesterday, Heba came into the room crying. Yugi and I were able to coax him into telling us what was wrong late last night." Yami finally said. "Apparently, he was told that you were only using him." Yami's eyes flashed briefly with anger. "That all you wanted was to get him in your bed." Atem looked at him, horrified. "Is it true?"

"No! No, it's not true! I could never do that to Heba, never! I-I-I-"

"You love him." Yami's words were blunt and were met by stunned silence.

"I do." Atem admitted softly. "Will you tell him? That it's not true?" Yami shook his head. Atem grabbed him by the shoulder angrily. "Why?"

"Because it needs to be you who tells him. He needs to learn to trust you." Yami said with finality, jerking out of Atem's grasp.

"But, what do I do?" Atem asked helplessly, eyes anguished.

"Anything you can." Yami replied, and walked away.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Atem circulated the ballroom, saying hello to all the vampires dancing, talking, eating and just generally enjoying themselves. Underneath the party atmosphere he could sense a buzz of curiosity and apprehension; tonight was when the Weres were to make their appearance. A soft murmur went through the crowd as the Weres appeared at the top of the stairs leading down into the ballroom. Front and center, with her companions flanking her, was Kia, looking like a queen in a sky-blue, sleeveless, floor length gown. Gold-drop earrings and a slender gold choker brought out the gold flecks in her eyes. The rest of her companions were dressed in tuxedos and suits that showed off their muscular, lithe forms. Kisara came floating down to grasp Seth's arm in a white, strapless gown and pearl earrings. Last of all, Atem's eyes met Heba's. His heart leaped, Heba had decided to come. But as soon as Heba saw Atem staring at him, he looked away, jaw clenched. Atem's heart sank again.

But there was no time to linger on that. Atem held out his arm to Kia, who slid her hand into his elbow and he escorted her onto the ballroom floor. The idea was that Atem would introduce Kia, who spoke for the Weres, to the global council personally. The others would circulate; let people get a sense of who they were.

"You look splendid." Atem murmured to her. "I didn't know that you could do elegant." Kia smirked at this.

"I am whatever I need to be when I need to be, just like any good leader, Atem." Kia replied and then gracefully detached herself from him to make her own rounds.

Much later Atem was completely bored. The music had been arranged beforehand and it was all classical, slow stuff. Just once Atem would like to go to a ball where they played music that was upbeat and fun, like the stuff from the late twentieth, early twenty-first centuries. Suddenly he found himself wrenched onto the dance floor. Startled, he stared into Kia's laughing eyes as she led them in a waltz.

"You've done well for yourselves tonight." Atem commented. He had many of the council comment their surprise on the diplomatic and intelligent attitudes of the Weres.

"We have." Kia agreed. "Your music sucks by the way." Atem nodded in agreement, and then gave Kia's face a sharper look. He knew the mischievous look in her eyes.

"What did you do?" He sighed. Kia smirked.

"Wait and see." She said. Seto emerged from the crowd with his own smirk. Atem sighed inwardly, hoping they hadn't done anything too crazy.

The music suddenly cut out. All the vampires looked around in confusion. Suddenly the speakers began to play a song that Atem recognised; Evacuate the Dancefloor, by Cascada. Kia grinned and then began to move her body to the beat, challenging Atem to join her and the other Weres, who had sauntered onto the dance floor. The vampires murmur at first uncertainly, but are soon drawn into the energy and laughter of the Weres, encouraged by their Emperor who is already on the floor. As a second song began playing Atem noticed Heba slip out onto the balcony. Kia nudged him gently.

"Go to him." She said. "You're not going to get a better chance to speak to him again, I should think."

"Do you all know about this?" Atem asked. Kia nodded.

"We're a family, Atem. We don't keep secrets from each other." She replied. "Go." She said, giving him a little push and sauntered off to dance with Mokuba. Atem sucked in a nervous breath and went after Heba.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Heba hadn't wanted to come tonight, but his friends had insisted that he needed to get out. Finally he had given in and hoped that he would be able to forget the hurt. Didn't happen; as soon as he had seen Atem's eyes on him, his throat had constricted and his heart pounded like crazy. He looked away, pretending he hadn't seen him. Heba had tried to make himself unnoticed the whole night. Now he just needed to be alone. He breathed in the cool night air and tried not to think of Atem. _'Don't think about his beautiful crimson eyes, the way he said my name, his lips on mine, his hands ghosting over my body...Stop it!'_ He ordered himself. Why was it so hard for him to forget? Atem was a jerk, Heba knew that, so why did his mind keep returning to him?

"Heba?" The last voice Heba wanted to hear came from behind him, sounding tentative. Heba didn't answer, hoping Atem would go away. No luck. Atem walked to stand beside him on the balcony, bracing his hands on the railing.

"Heba, please talk to me." Atem said softly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Atem flinched at the bitterness in Heba's voice. "You were using me." He finished and turned to walk away. Atem moved faster and blocked his path.

"Get out of my way." Heba snarled, striking out at Atem. Atem caught his wrists and held him.

"Heba, listen to me." Atem's voice was pleading. "Sex hasn't been what I wanted since that first day. Think Heba, why would I do all that I did just for sex. That's not what I want." Heba wrenched himself out of Atem's grip.

"Then what do you want?" Heba cried, his voice confused and frightened. Atem stepped towards him, shaking his head, eyes hurt.

"Don't you understand?" He asked. Heba said nothing. A song familiar to Atem, and perfect for this moment, began to play inside and Atem began to sing along with it, stepping closer and closer to Heba as he did.

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime;_

_Say the word_

_And I will follow you._

_Say you'll share with me each day_

_Each moment._

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go, too._

_Love me_

_That's all I ask of you._

Atem cupped Heba's face in his hands while singing the last verse. When he stopped singing he pressed his lips against Heba's in a gentle kiss. The kiss was hesitant and questioning. Atem pulled back out of the kiss, staring into Heba's now tear-filled eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, voice hoarse with emotion. Heba's response was to pull him down into another kiss, threading his fingers through Atem's wild hair, tears pouring down his cheeks. He now had a name for the need to be with Atem, to hear his voice, to feel his touch. He now knew what emotion made his senses go haywire whenever Atem got near, and that had been confusing him for the longest time. He wasn't confused anymore though. He pulled back to look Atem in the eyes. There was one thing that he needed, had to say. And he did.

"I love you too."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	19. Chapter 19

Wolf: Hurray! I have escaped my family mostly unscathed! Anyways own nothing but the plot and my ocs.

Heba woke up the next morning still feeling slightly buzzed from the events of last night. After confessing their feelings for each other, he and Atem had gone back into the ballroom to enjoy the rest of the ball. Atem had pulled him into several more lip-searing kisses throughout the night. When he finally got back to his room, Heba's legs had felt like jelly and his head buzzed pleasantly from the fiery kisses. Yugi and Yami had cornered him, wanting to know everything. They were thrilled and would have kept interrogating him if they hadn't seen how tired he was.

He yawned and stretched, noticing that for once he was alone in his bed. Usually he woke up screaming from some nightmare that he could never remember, which he thought was probably a small mercy, and Yugi and Yami usually came into his bed to comfort him. But this morning Yugi and Yami were already gone. Heba shrugged; Yami had probably taken Yugi out for a breakfast picnic or something, he was always doing sweet things like that. Heba wondered if Atem would ever do anything like that for him. Heba yawned again and decided to wait for breakfast. He pulled a book off the nightstand and began to read.

Some time later he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him from behind and a pair of lips gently brush against the back of his neck.

"Um, hello." Heba said. A familiar, low chuckle answered his slightly bewildered greeting.

"Hello to you too, my love." Atem said, his breath tickling Heba's ear. Atem pulled him back so that he was seated in his lap. Heba gasped softly when Atem began to kiss, suck and nip at his neck and shoulders. Heba's back arched as Atem's talented fingers teased his nipples through his shirt. Heba groaned softly. Suddenly Atem's hands headed south and slipped into Heba's pants. Heba tensed, memories flashing before his eyes. He saw his master's leering, cruel face as he raped him in his mind and whimpered softly, struggling a little in Atem's arms.

Atem felt Heba tense and pulled back. Heba was softly crying as Atem turned him gently so he was facing him. Atem noted with alarm that Heba's eyes appeared blank, as though he wasn't really there.

"Heba?" Atem softly cupped his face in his hands. No response. "Heba, come back to me, come back." Atem softly rubbed away the tears on Heba's face with his thumbs. Heba slowly blinked, his eyes clearing.

"Atem?" He said softly. Atem sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Atem said, his voice catching. Heba burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry. When you...I saw, remembered...I couldn't...I can't..."

"Shhh." Atem gently rocked the younger boy back and forth. "I understand. You're not ready yet." He gently tilted Heba's face up to meet his eyes. "I'm not mad. I knew this was going to be hard for you, because of what you've been through. But, I want you to know that I will wait for eternity for you to be ready." Heba stared at him in surprise.

"But, why?" He asked. Atem kissed him gently on the lips.

"Because I love you, and care for you and never want to see you hurting." Atem explained, kissing him again. "And, when you are ready, I want you to take me first." He murmured huskily against Heba's lips, making the smaller moan softly. Atem gently kissed him again and stood up to go.

"Oh, before I forget..." He sat back down again. "Who was it that gave you the idea that I was only using you?" Heba shrugged.

"I'd never seen her before, but she was human, with brown hair and blue eyes..." He trailed off, eyes wide, as Atem let out a low growl of anger.

"Tea." He snarled. "That girl has been a thorn in my side for too long and now she's gone too far. Did she hurt you?"

"She grabbed me and held me by the throat." Heba said. "I was scared." Atem grinned savagely.

"So, she assaulted you. That's a crime, to hurt a guest of mine. I can be rid of her now." He rubbed his hands together.

"You're not going to hurt her are you? Because, even though she did commit a crime, she shouldn't be-" Atem placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"No, I'm not that sort of man anymore. She'll be banished from the palace." Heba's tormented expression eased into a gentle smile. He hugged Atem gently.

"Thank you, I couldn't bear the thought of someone else going through anything that my master put me through." Atem nodded and kissed his head.

"I'll take care of it later today, you don't need to be there." Atem said and then left the room.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Atem settled into his throne and sighed once.

"Bring her in." He ordered. Tea was dragged in fighting and cursing.

"Get your hands off me. I'm the personal servant of the Emperor himself, you can't treat me like this." Tea was thrown to her knees in front of Atem. Immediately she got up and tried to go up to him, smiling in what she thought was a seductive way. Atem felt repulsed instead by it and by the cloying perfume she was still wearing.

"Stay where you are." He growled.

"But, my Lord-" She said, still moving forwards.

"I SAID STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Atem roared, making Tea cringe and beat a hasty retreat. "Human, you are accused of attacking a guest in my palace, the punishment for which is banishment from the palace. How do you plead?"

"I never attacked a guest, why would I do that?" Tea pouted.

"Because the guest happened to be a former servant of mine, and you were threatened by his presence?" Atem growled softly. Tea's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying.

"He's a guest? But he's just a little human servant. What has he done to have the honour of being your guest? I mean he never even let you-"

"SILENCE!" He roared, furious. "One more word about Heba and I'll have your tongue cut out." Tea clamped her mouth shut tightly. Inside she was seething. 'What could this boy have that I don't?'

"Human, you are hereby banished from this palace. A guard will come to your chambers at 6 tonight to escort you from the grounds. If you try to resist in any way, you will be punished." Atem finished. "You are dismissed. Go and pack." Tea was led from the chambers, seething with rage.

She muttered to herself as she walked through the gardens to her chambers.

"Stupid boy, ruining everything. I need to get rid of him, but how?" Suddenly an oily voice sounded from the shadows.

"Perhaps i can help you with that."

* * *

Wolf: Duhn, duhn, duuuuhhhh. Review plz!


	20. Chapter 20

Wolf: I have survived the first day of classes! I own nothing of this except my ocs and the plot!

The Pet Shop

Atem walked through the garden, happy in the thought that he had finally gotten rid of Tea.

"Hey!" Atem looked up and saw Kia waving to him from her balcony. "Hang on, I'll be down in a second." Kia backed away from the balcony and then ran at it. She sprang over it and sailed down through the air to land in a crouch in front of him. Atem was beyond being surprised by anything the Weres did, but Kia's leap from a fourth floor balcony was indeed impressive.

"What is it Kia?" Atem asked. Kia brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I need an audience in front of the global council. How soon can you assemble them?" She asked.

"May I ask what for?"

"To appeal the case of my people's freedom." Atem nodded.

"Why not just stay hidden? Wouldn't that be easier?" Atem wanted to know.

"Yes, it would be. But we want to be acknowledged by the world as equal and free members of it." Atem understood that need; it was one of the reasons they had finally taken over. But Kia hadn't gone that route, instead she was going to try to talk it out, try to come to an agreement. There was so much Atem could learn from Kia about being a leader.

"What are you thinking about?" Kia asked him with a tiny smile. Atem smiled back.

"I was just thinking I could learn a lot from you." Kia cocked her head slightly. "About being a good leader I mean."

"And now why do you say that?" Kia asked him.

" Because... your people adore you and would die for you." Atem replied.

"That's because my people know me. I'm not some aloof deity. I work with them, talk with them. Do you ever do anything like that?"

"I am seen at public functions and-" He stopped as Kia shook her head.

"I don't mean seen like that, and that's only vampire stuff. Do you ever walk among the humans, talk to them?"

"No, I'd never really thought of it before." Kia appeared to think for a minute and then grinned.

"Grab something to hide your face. We're going out on the town today."

~~~~~***~~~~~

"So what exactly are we doing out here?" Atem asked as he and Kia walked through the streets of the Capital City community.

"We are introducing you to life as lived by regular folks." She answered. Atem was wearing a hooded cloak that hid his face from prying eyes. "The cloak's so that you can get close and ask questions, observe without anyone freaking out." Atem agreed with that assessment; he didn't have a very good track record when it came to humans, except with Heba.

"Ooh, let's go in there." Kia grabbed Atem's hand and practically dragged him inside a pet store.

Atem inhaled the scent of shavings and kibble inside. A petite human boy with long, soft white hair and doe-like brown eyes was sitting behind the register.

"Can I help you with anything?" The boy asked in a timid voice.

"No, that's ok, we're just looking." Kia replied with a gentle smile. The boy smiled sweetly at her. Kia moved to the back of the store where glass windows showed off pens of puppies and kittens. Kia's nose twitched and she frowned slightly. She walked back to the front.

"Excuse me, but how long has it been since the cages have been cleaned?" The boy looked slightly alarmed. "I just notice that they seem to be kind of dirty and you don't seem like the kind of person who would let that happen." The boy gulped.

"I usually clean them twice a day; once in the morning and once at night. But today the other worker employed by my master caught sick and couldn't come in. I'm having to look after the shop on my own, so I haven't had time-" Kia silenced him with a finger against his lips.

"You're babbling. I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to know. What is your name?" She asked.

"Ryou." He answered.

"Well Ryou, why don't you close up shop and we'll help you clean the cages. With the three of us working it should only take a few minutes and then you can reopen. What do you say?"

"B-but if my master comes down and sees-" Atem interrupted.

"He can't do anything if you say it was me who ordered you to close, now can he." He said, shrugging off his cloak. Ryou's eyes went huge.

"Your majesty!" He got on his hands and knees. "Forgive me, I did not know it was you." Atem sighed.

"Stand up Ryou. Like Kia said, we're here to help."

"But... to do such menial tasks, isn't it... below you?" Ryou inquired.

"Nothing is below me." Atem replied.

"O-Ok, if that is what you wish." Ryou said, locking the front door and putting the closed sign in the window. He led them to the back and told them what to do. Ryou quickly relaxed around Atem; answering his questions about the shop with more confidence. Kia smiled as Atem pulled a small calico kitten out of the one cage and softly stroked its head.

"Do you think Heba would like a kitten?" He asked her.

"Well, he loves Trouble, our cat. So, yeah, I think he would like a kitten." Kia answered.

"Who's Heba?" Ryou asked. Atem was about to reply when they heard a voice.

"Ryou? Ryou, why is the store closed?" A vampire with wild white hair and russet eyes came into the back room. He stopped dead at the sight of Atem with a look of shock on his face. There was complete silence.

"Bakura?" Atem finally gasped. "This is where you've been?" Bakura's eyes narrowed and his expression grew angry.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes widened as a thought came to him. "Did he do anything to you Ryou?"

"No, no." Ryou shook his head. "He and Kia were just helping me clean the cages." Bakura relaxed a little.

"Are you two by any chance, lovers?" Kia queried, curious.

"Yeah, we are. Got a problem with that?" Bakura asked with a glare.

"No, of course not, right Atem." Kia said, elbowing him. Atem nodded.

"I too have a human lover." He said. Bakura's jaw hit the floor he was so shocked.

"Why don't we go talk. I think we have some catching up to do."

* * *

Wolf: I realize that i randomly started putting titles in again. I got lazy before, so sue me. Review plz! 3


	21. Chapter 21

Wolf: Hello again! I'm getting a lot done this week, aren't I? It's because it's the first week, so not much is going on yet. Next week I start labs and probably homework, blegh. Warning, there is a lime in this chapter, so if you don't like, don't read the end of the chapter. I own nothing but the plot and my ocs, so on with the story!

Old Friends and a Date

Bakura led them into the apartment above the pet store. They were brought into the kitchen, where Ryou set about making some tea.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Kia asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Bakura was a member of my council, a close friend and also the master over the dungeons. He did most of the interrogations and punishments. He was... very good at his job." Atem looked at Bakura, who merely grimaced. "About two years ago he left the palace. No explanation, no nothing. No one knew where he had gone. Why did you leave?"

"Partly because of Ryou and partly because of you." Bakura replied. "Or rather, your laws." He elaborated when Atem gave him a confused look. Bakura sighed and continued. "Ryou was my newest slave in a long line of slaves. I was rather rough with them." He explained to Kia, who nodded for him to continue. "Ryou was different though. Kind and innocent, I couldn't treat him like the others. I had no idea why at the time. Then, one day, Ryou was running an errand for me and ran smack dab into a vampire. This vampire took serious offense and began to beat Ryou. When I came along, he was preparing to rape Ryou. I saw Ryou's bruised, bloody, tearstained face and just saw red. I grabbed the guy and punched him. I asked him what the hell he thought he was doing with Ryou. The guy very calmly told me he was punishing Ryou for running into him. I was furious, but there was nothing I could do; your law said that a vampire has the right to punish any human however he wishes. So I left the palace. Ryou wasn't safe there." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"A lot of the council followed your lead and left." Atem finally said.

"They felt the same way I did." Kia's head perked up at this. "So, tell me about this Heba."

Atem started from the beginning of the tale, what he had been told by Heba and his own experiences with the boy, leaving out the details on the location of the Weres' home. Bakura nodded when he came to the end.

"So, our reasons are similar for our change in views regarding humans. Is Heba the reason why you are changing those laws?" Atem nodded. Bakura muttered something that sounded like 'finally.'

"Bakura, you mentioned that the council shared your views. Have you encountered any other vampires that are sympathetic towards humans?" Kai asked.

"Oh yeah. There's a lot of us, even just in this community. It's my belief that the majority of vampires in the world today are sympathetic towards humans." Bakura answered.

"Then why haven't you done anything about it?" Bakura gave Atem a disgusted look.

"What do you think? Most of us are terrified of crossing you." was his answer.

"This fits into our plans nicely, then." Kia said happily.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"Atem, we're not just advocating for our freedom, but humans' as well. The fact that more vampires are sympathetic towards humans bodes well for us." She smiled at him. He shook his head.

"Big dreams." Bakura said.

"Go big, or go home." Kia replied. "It's not right that one species of sentient beings should be granted freedom and not the other." Bakura looked at her sharply.

"What was your name again?"

"Kia Quickpaw."

"Kia Quickpaw, you speak like an old wise woman, and yet you look like a young girl. How is that possible?" Kia looked at him and he saw the wolf in her eyes.

"When one is one with nature, one learns wisdom from it quickly." She replied. Bakura nodded.

"Indeed. I sometimes think the animals are the wisest of us. They do not quarrel over silly things, nor are they intentionally cruel." After that the conversation turned to Atem and Bakura catching up with each other, reminiscing about old times. They finally left the pet store close to dinner; Atem carrying a bag of supplies and cardboard box with holes that plaintively meowed.

"You see Atem? You can get close to your people, if you try." Kia said. Atem smiled.

"I did enjoy today." He confessed. "I definitely have to get out more often."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Someone knocked on Heba's door. He opened it and human servant handed him an envelope without a word and left. Puzzled, Heba opened it. Inside was a slip of paper.

_My Love,_

_Come to my chambers at 7pm tonight, to the garden. I have a surprise for you. Wear something nice, but not too dressy. _

_Your love,_

_Atem._

Heba smiled and folded the paper up, placing it on his bedside table. It seemed he had a date tonight.

Heba pushed open Atem's chamber doors, sighing softly at the sight of the familiar rooms. He made his way to the garden. Pushing the door open, he gasped in amazement. Atem had gotten the transparent dome to darken and project an image of the night sky. A blanket had been laid out in the middle with candles softly flickering on it, illuminating the spread of food laid out. Atem stood up and softly walked to him.

"Welcome." He said, giving Heba a peck on the lips. Heba drinks in the sight of him. Atem is wearing a black button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, tucked into black leather pants that clung to his slim, muscular form. Atem took the opportunity to look over Heba as well. Heba was wearing a simple white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks that showed off his own slim form. Atem kissed him again and led him over to the picnic blanket. They ate mostly in silence, but it was a good silence, they had no need for words. Finally, the meal was done. Atem scooted closer to Heba and pulled him even closer.

"I have something for you." He said. "Wait here.' He gave Heba a peck on the cheek, then rose and walked out of the garden. He returned after a moment, holding something carefully in his hands. He sat down and Heba let out a small gasp as a tiny, furry head poked out of Atem's cupped hands. The calico kitten meowed at him and toddled out of Atem's hands, climbing into Heba's lap. Heba looked at Atem.

"She's yours. I bought her today, for you." Atem said, smiling as Heba fondled the now purring kitten's ears.

"She's beautiful." Heba whispered. "Thank you." Atem smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. The kitten mewled a protest and climbed out of Heba's lap when Atem pulled him into his lap. Heba moaned as Atem slipped his tongue into his mouth. Atem's hands slid down his front, teasing his nipples through his shirt before heading south.

He stopped when he got to Heba's belt. When Heba didn't try to pull away or protest Atem slowly and carefully worked the belt off and snapped open Heba's pants while kissing and sucking on Heba's neck. He looked to see Heba's reaction.

Heba watched him with eyes that were clouded with lust and leaned up to kiss Atem again. Atem took this as a sign to go ahead and slipped his hand into Heba's pants.

Heba gasped and arched his back when Atem gripped him gently. He mewled as Atem gently began to pump his length up and down slowly.

"Oh gods." Heba whispered in a choked voice. "Oh gods." He cried again when Atem squeezed gently. Heba gripped Atem's shoulders, nails digging into the skin as Atem continued to stroke and squeeze him. Heba cried out as he came. He watched as Atem licked his hand clean of his seed and felt himself begin to harden again at the sight. Atem kissed him and Heba could taste himself on Atem's lips.

"Atem... I want..." Atem looked into his eyes and smiled sexily. He leaned in to whisper huskily in Heba's ear.

"Let's go to the bedroom, then."

* * *

Wolf: Cliffy! So mean. Review plz!


	22. Chapter 22

Wolf: I own nothing, nothing I say! Sorry, sugar rush. Oh warning! This entire chapter is basically a lemon. Two lemons actually, so if you don't like, don't read!

Showing Our Love

Atem picked Heba up bridal style and carried him out of the garden and into the bedroom. He manoeuvred them onto the bed so that Heba was straddling him, while he was lying down. Heba looked at their positions and then looked at Atem questioningly.

"You are taking me, remember?" Atem said softly and leaned up to kiss Heba. Heba groaned and then began to undo the buttons of Atem's shirt with shaking fingers. Atem continued to kiss Heba while he was doing this. Heba managed to work Atem's shirt off and admired his muscular, smooth chest. He leaned down and licked Atem's stomach, earning a soft gasp from Atem.

He chuckled in a very un-Heba-like manner and flicked his tongue across one of Atem's nipples. Atem gasped, back arching. He mewled softly when Heba took the nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it. Heba sucked until the nipple was hard and then moved to give the other the same treatment.

Atem panted, clenching his fists in the sheets as Heba abandoned his nipples to kiss, nip and suck his way down his chest and stomach. Heba dipped his tongue into Atem's navel, making him groan softly. Heba got to the top of Atem's pants, where a very noticeable erection was forming.

"Heba..." Atem groaned as Heba rubbed the growing bulge. "Stop teasing me." He pleaded. Heba chuckled again and slid Atem's pants and boxers off. Atem shivered slightly as the cool air hit his erection.

Heba stared round-eyed. Atem was bigger than his old master was. It made him slightly nervous. Atem saw his look.

"Heba." Heba looked into his eyes. "If something makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to do it." Heba shook his head and leaned down to kiss the top of Atem's erection. Atem gasped at the feeling. Heba experimentally licked up his length. Atem groaned and gripped Heba's hair. Heba kept licking Atem with soft, light strokes. The feathery sensation had Atem whimpering softly in want.

"Heba.." He said, gripping his hair more firmly. "...teasing..." Heba lifted his head and slid his body back up Atem's, brushing his body against Atem's erection in the process. Heba kissed Atem on the lips and Atem could taste pre-cum on them. He groaned and as Heba fumbled for the lubricant, helped him get his clothes off.

Atem let out a soft sound of dismay at the sight of Heba's scarred body. Heba looked down at him, with the bottle of lube in his hand, with an ashamed look. Atem placed his hands on Heba's chest and softly traced the scars.

"You're beautiful." Heba snorted in disbelief. "I think you're beautiful, and that's all that matters." Atem kissed one of the scars on Heba's chest and then leaned back into the pillows again.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Heba asked. Atem smiled and drew him down to kiss him roughly.

"Make me yours." He murmured huskily against Heba's lips. Heba groaned and pulled back. He coated three fingers in the lube and then slipped one into Atem. He had spoken to Yugi and Yami earlier and they had told him what he needed to do. Atem tensed at the intrusion, but tried to relac, knowing it would make things go easier. The second finger hurt a little, but not much. He hissed slightly when Heba slid in the third finger and scissored them. Heba murmured an apology and began to thrust the fingers in and out, stretching him. Atem arched his back as Heba's fingers brushed something inside him which sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Heba withdrew the fingers making Atem whine in want.

Atem grabbed the lube from Heba and, rubbing it on his hands, began to slowly and torturously coat Heba's erection in it.

"Atem.." Heba whined, head tilted back, eyes closed in ecstasy. Atem smirked and released Heba, lying back down. Heba smirked back at him and, before Atem realized what was going on, flipped him over onto his stomach. Atem turned to give him a wide-eyed look. Heba's smirk wavered.

"I-is this ok?" He stammered. Atem chuckled softly.

"You're in charge." He reminded the boy. "Whatever you want, you get." Heba nodded, reassured. He gripped Atem's hips and elevated his ass. Heba shifted position a little and began to push slowly into Atem. Atem hissed softly in pain, but did not move as Heba imbedded himself inch by inch in his body. When he was in as far as he could go Heba paused to allow Atem time to adjust. Atem had other ideas though. He pushed back against Heba, making the young boy moan.

"Heba..move.." He said in a throaty voice. Heba whimpered softly and complied, thrusting in jerky movements. Atem moaned and pressed back into the thrusts. Heba shifted position a little and Atem jerked, yelping as Heba hit the same spot as before. He screamed as Heba thrust and harder and faster into him, hitting that spot every time. He was getting so close when Heba suddenly stopped and pulled out of him.

Atem whined softly at the loss. Heba flipped him over onto his back and thrust back into him. Atem screamed, arching his back as Heba re-established his fast pace. Suddenly Atem arched up and screamed, spraying his seed over his and Heba's chests. Heba felt Atem clench around him and came with a scream of his own. He then collapsed onto Atem's chest, still buried inside him. Atem gently stroked his sweaty hair.

"How was that?" he asked the panting Heba.

"Ohh goodddss..." Heba moaned tiredly. Atem laughed softly.

"Me too." Heba didn't answer and Atem realized he had fallen asleep. Softly kissing his lover's forehead he too settled down to sleep.

Heba woke up slowly as the light from the morning sun struck his face. He shifted slightly, then stopped at a soft mewl of protest from the still sleeping Atem. Heba settled down and then realized that he was still buried inside Atem. He cursed silently as he also realized that Atem's arms were too tightly wrapped around him for him to slip out without disturbing his lover. Heba bit back a groan as Atem shifted under him, his body clenching and unclenching around Heba's now semi-hard erection. Heba heard a small chuckle and looked up to see Atem awake and smirking at him.

"Someone's a little excited." He said, nipping Heba's earlobe affectionately. "Want to go again?" Heba bit his lip, looking nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Atem, can we... I want to try...you know.." Atem sat up and slid Heba out of him, sitting him into his lap.

"Are you sure Heba? This is a big step for you. I don't want you to feel pressured just because of last night." Atem told him gently.

"No, it's not that. Last night was wonderful and it made me realize that it can be pleasurable, and, well, I want to experience that. To show you that I do trust you, with all my heart. And to make me totally and completely yours." Heba finished, blushing softly. Atem rubbed their noses together.

"You are adorable when you blush." He purred, only making Heba blush more. "Alright, but if you want me to stop, tell me, ok?" Heba nodded. Atem chuckled and ground their hips together. Heba gasped, arching his back when Atem licked at the scars on his chest.

"Since you're already so aroused, I don't think we have much need for foreplay, hmm?" Atem murmured in Heba's ear, licking along the lobe. Heba whined and shook his head, pressing himself against Atem. Atem coated three fingers in lube and laid Heba back on the bed, spreading his legs.

"Relax. It will make this easier." Heba nodded, biting his lip when Atem slipped a finger inside him. It didn't hurt, it just felt odd. Heba tried not to tense up as Atem slipped another finger in and scissored them; this had hurt a little. A small cry escaped his lips when Atem slid the third finger into him. Atem stopped and looked at him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Heba shook his head and smiled.

"It's just strange, that's all." Atem nodded and then began to thrust his fingers in and out of Heba to stretch him. Heba gasped as Atem's fingers brushed a spot inside him that sent off bursts of pleasure.

"What was that?" He gasped. Atem smiled at him.

"That is just the beginning of the pleasure to come." He replied, removing his fingers. He rubbed lube over his erection and positioned himself at Heba's entrance. He looked at Heba, waiting for the go-ahead. Heba smiled at him lovingly and nodded. Atem leaned down to kiss him gently as he lightly pressed forward.

Heba began to squirm and whimper against Atem's lips, eyes shut tightly, flashes of his past rapes going through his mind.

"Heba look at me." Atem murmured against his lips. Heba opened his eyes and looked into Atem's soft crimson ones. "It's ok, relax, it'll only hurt for a moment." Heba nodded, reassured by the gentle love in Atem's eyes. Atem continued to press forward, planting soft kisses on Heba's face and neck, murmuring reassurances against his skin.

Finally he paused to let Heba adjust to him. Heba breathed out slowly, a few pained tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Atem licked them from his face, softly murmuring sweet nothings. As the pain faded to nothing Heba rolled his hips experimentally and he nodded at Atem when there was no pain.

Atem slowly pulled out until only his tip was left inside Heba and then slowly thrust back in. He kept a slow pace to let Heba get used to it. Heba gasped and arched up as Atem brushed against that same spot again.

"Atem..." He moaned. "More..." Atem groaned and began to thrust harder and faster, making Heba scream each time he hit his prostate.

"A-Atem...So close..." Heba screamed again as Atem wrapped his hand around Heba's erection, roughly pumping him in time with his thrusts. All too soon Heba released with a scream with Atem following immediately after. Atem pulled gently out of Heba with a tired moan and rolled over, pulling Heba on top of him.

Heba panted softly and looked at Atem with tired eyes. Atem stroked his hair gently and kissed his nose.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. That was incredible." Heba said tiredly. He tried to get up. Atem tightened his arms around him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"Don't you have work to do?" Heba asked.

"It can wait." Atem replied, nuzzling Heba gently. "Right now I just want to cuddle with my adorable little lover and maybe have a nice warm bath with him in awhile."

"Mmm, can't argue with that." Heba said, snuggling into Atem's embrace. Nothing else existed in that moment.

Wolf: Review plz!


	23. Chapter 23

Wolf: This story will be ending soon, I know, that makes you all sad, but all good things must come to an end sometime. Anyways, I own nothing, if I did, well...

Unleash the Beast

Heba walked through the halls of the palace at Atem's side cuddling his new kitten, Kimi, to his chest. He and Atem chatted about everything and nothing, eager only to know each other inside and out. They had spent the night together, first Heba making love to Atem, and then Atem making love to Heba, taking his fears away with the sensations of pleasure that still made him shiver inside.

"Favourite food?" Heba asked.

"You." Atem responded, wrapping his arms possessively around his lover. Heba giggled and Kimi meowed a protest.

"I mean food, food, silly." Heba dodged Atem's playful attempt to sink his fangs into his neck.

"Well then, I'd have to say my favourite food is apple pie." Heba chortled.

"Never figured you for a sweet tooth." Atem just shrugged.

"What about you, what's your favourite food?"

"I'd have to say... Kia's peanut butter cookies." He licked his soft lips, making Atem pull him close for a kiss.

"Your majesty..."Atem turned to glare at the guard who had interrupted them. "the global council has assembled and wishes to address you briefly." Atem sighed.

"I must go. It'll be about the Weres and Kia's starting to get impatient." He then leaned over to whisper in Heba's ear. "I'd like to get this done before she kills someone out of frustration." Heba snickered. Atem kissed him softly in goodbye.

"I'll see you soon." Atem called as he marched away. Heba blew him a kiss as he rounded a corner and out of sight.

Kimi meowed and swiped at Heba's bangs, pulling him out of his happy daze. He smiled down at the kitten and decided to go for a walk in the outside gardens. He walked down the corridors; there was hardly anyone around. He paused for a moment in front of a dark doorway with dark stairs leading down. It was the entrance to the dungeons. Heba shivered despite the warm day. The dark doorway had always scared him. He had never been sent down but he had heard stories and, once or twice when he was walking by, screams. He gave the darkness one last uneasy looked and went to continue on his way. But, just as he was past the doorway he felt rough hands grab him from behind, making him drop Kimi. Before he could react he was bashed over the head and slipped into unconsciousness.

Atem stepped out of the council room in high spirits.

"So, how'd it go?" Atem jumped and yelped in surprise, whirling around to face a grinning Kia. "Sorry, did I startle you?"

"Damn it Kia, you really are a fucking ghost, aren't you?" Kia just laughed at him.

"So..." Kia prodded.

"The council has agreed to allow you an audience." Kia clapped her hands in glee.

"Excellent! When?"

"Tomorrow at sundown." Atem answered. Kia nodded.

"Any opposition to the decision?"

"Pegasus." Kia snorted.

"He's just sore because he got beat down by an 18 year old girl." Atem laughed and nodded. All the sudden a tiny white, tan and black blur raced up to them and latched itself onto Atem's pantleg, desperately trying to clamber up.

"Whoa, little one, easy there." Atem picked Kimi up and stroked her head. "What's got you all riled up..." The kitten swiped at him and mewed frantically. Atem stared at the panicked kitten, a horrified thought making itself known in his mind. "Where's Heba?" He asked in a whisper.

"What?" Kia asked.

"Heba would never let Kimi wander around alone. Where is he then?" Atem asked, a note of panic in his voice. "I have to find him."

"Atem, wait." Kia grabbed him. "We'll find him. Listen to me." Kia shook him as he tried to escape her grasp. "We don't know where he's gone, if someone's taken him or what. We should have back-up. I'll get the guys, you wait here." She said forcefully. She then sprinted for her room.

Atem watched her go with unease. Kimi began to squirm in his arms and managed to break loose. Running a short distance away, she looked back at him and meowed. Atem looked back to where Kia had disappeared for a moment before following the tiny cat.

Heba woke up with a splitting headache. As he became aware of his surrounding he became aware, with a growing sense of horror, that he was shackled, kneeling, by his arms to a wall and there was a gag in his mouth. His arms were spread to either side of him, he realized, and his shirt had been removed.

"I don't see a need for that gag." A familiar, oily voice that made Heba's insides go cold said. "He's a mute, he can't scream." Heba heard footsteps coming towards him. His chin was jerked roughly up and he stared in mute terror into the ugly face of his old master. His gag was ripped off, but Heba's voice had completely left him at the sight of this old nightmare.

"There now, aren't you glad to see your master?" The vampire gave sinister chuckle. "See, girl. Patience did reward us." Heba followed his gaze and saw the girl, Tea. She gave him a sinister smile, making him even more terrified. Suddenly all three of them looked up at the sound of someone calling for Heba. Heba's heart gave a jolt as he recognised Atem's voice, but in his current state of terror he didn't think to call out to him. His old master merely chuckled darkly and grabbed a knife off the nearby, bloodstained table. Heba recoiled at the sight of a whip and various other instruments of torture on the table as well. The vampire chuckled and stood by the door, waiting to pounce.

Atem wasn't sure what happened at first. One moment he was searching the dungeons, calling for Heba and the next he was slammed against the wall, searing pain going through his lower belly. He looked down and saw a bloody knife protruding from his abdomen.

His mouth opened to scream, but a rag was forced into it, making him choke. Atem stared into cruel black eyes as he was forcefully dragged into the room. The vampire slammed Atem's upper body onto the table. He took another knife and slammed it down into Atem's wrist, pinning him to the table. Atem's eyes widened and he screamed through the gag. The vampire grabbed his other wrist as he fought weakly and secured it to the table in the same way as the other.

He then pulled the knife out of Atem's stomach. Atem slumped, the knives in his wrists pulling as the weight of his lower body tried to pull him down off the table. Atem lifted his head slightly and saw Heba chained to the wall across from him, a look of horror and terror stamped on his features.

"You said you wouldn't kill him." Tea whined. The vampire snorted.

"This won't kill him. I just need him weak or my magic won't work on him." The vampire ran his finger down Atem's face as he struggled to get away. "You see, I have a very specific plan in mind for you two." He turned and walked over to Heba, running his hand through the terrified boy's hair.

"First, I will fuck my little slave, right in front of you. Then, I will take your memories of him from you and finally, make you kill him, slowly and painfully." Heba stared up at him in horror. The vampire chuckled and turned away.

Heba stared at Atem. Atem looked back helplessly, unable to do anything, eyes hopeless. Heba suddenly felt boiling hot anger surge through him. '_This is not how it's supposed to be! I will not let this happen!" _Heba stood up, fists clenched, lips curled back in a snarl. He opened his mouth and let out a sound that was half scream, half roar of defiance and rage. The vampire turned to look at him, lips curling in an unsightly snarl. He picked the whip up off the table and stalked slowly towards Heba.

"I'll teach you, you little-"

BANG!

The door of the room was slammed off its hinges. Standing framed in the doorway was Kia, face alive with terrible fury, eyes completely gold and blazing like liquid fire. Her companions flowed into the room in their animal forms. Yugi and Joey planted themselves in front of Heba, growling softly, Seto went to make sure Tea couldn't escape and Yami raced to Atem's side, furious eyes daring the vampire to try and stop them. The vampire stared at the small girl standing in the doorway with disbelief that quickly melted into fury.

"Interfering little bitch." He roared, cracking his whip at her. Kia didn't move, but grabbed the whip as it came at her. She yanked it out of the vampire's hands, making him stumble forward.

"So, you're the one that caused our Heba all the pain he's suffered. I have to say, I'm unimpressed." Kia taunted, voice condescending. The vampire roared in rage at her remark and lunged at her.

CRACK

The vampire fell back, clutching his face where Kia had lashed him. He glared at her and made to lunge at her again. Kia raised the whip.

"Go on. Make my day." She said in a voice more like a snarl. The vampire stared into her animalistic eyes and quelled. "Good." Kia watched over him as Yugi and Joey unchained Heba and Yami pulled the knives out of Atem's wrists. Kia shook her head at Atem.

"Stupid git. I told you to wait." Atem gave her a sheepish look.

"I'll be sure to listen next time." He promised as Yami backed out of the room to find some guards to help them detain the vampire and Tea. Heba made his way over to Atem and threw his arms around him. Atem embraced him gently. The vampire snarled softly. Heba pulled out of the hug and turned to him. His eyes held no fear as he walked to stand directly in front of the vampire.

"You. You hurt me, tortured me, terrorized me for all those years and for what?" Heba's voice shook with anger. "You hurt those weaker than you because they can't fight back." He was quiet for a moment.

"You're nothing but a bully and I'm not afraid of you anymore."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	24. Chapter 24

Wolf: Next chappie! I own nothing!!

The Global Council

Kia stood in the middle of the global council room, surrounded by vampires that scrutinized her with unreadable eyes. Kia was reminded of the times she held meetings in the Skydome, the shape of the room was similar, but her meetings never held the tension that this room did. Heba shifted nervously beside her. Kia asked him to be with her; she believed that a human should be the one to plead for the freedom of humans.

The quiet murmurs died down as Atem strode into the room and took a seat front and center. He nodded at her and gave Heba a small, reassuring smile.

"Let us begin. Kia Quickpaw, you have requested this council, now speak your piece." He said. Kia stepped forward with Heba.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Kia's eyes swept over the assembled vampires. "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for this opportunity to make my voice heard. As you know, my companions and I are Weres, beings created by vampires." The assembled vampires nodded and murmured. "Six years ago we escaped the lab we were created in. Since then we have created our own home and have thrived."

"So then why are you here today? It sounds as though you are doing fine." Kia bowed her head at the vampire who had spoken.

"We are here to petition for our freedom." Soft mutterings of surprise and confusion went through the room.

"But, from what you have said, you already have freedom." One of the vampires said.

"Perhaps, but it a precarious freedom. We live in fear that one day we are found and brought back to be slaves. We long for the freedom to walk around without that sort of fear, to have people know what we are and not have to hide for fear of enslavement."

"Slavery is such a harsh word." One of the vampires finally said.

"It is an accurate word."

"And what makes you say that? It is not as though we buy and sell humans as though they are animals." This came from Lord Pegasus.

"Perhaps not but do you allow them to live where they wish, do what they wish?" There was silence. "You tell them what their profession will be, and more often than not I hear vampires speak of 'their' servants as though they were mere possessions. Even the word that humans must use to address a vampire, 'master,' speaks of slavery." There was still silence so Kia continued. "A human can be punished for speaking the wrong way, even looking the wrong way at a vampire – yes I know those laws are changing Atem." Atem settled back down. "How do you not call that slavery?" The assembled vampires looked uneasy.

"I thought we were discussing the fate of the Weres, not the state of humans." Lord Pegasus said rudely.

"Maybe so, but is it right that one sentient species be granted freedom and not the other?" Kia looked out at the vampires with narrowed eyes. "What gives anyone the right to say whether or not a sentient species deserves freedom? In my mind freedom is the right of all species."

"Humans had their chance and they almost destroyed the world. They deserve what they have now." Kia nodded at Heba. Heba unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall away from him. There was a hush as the council stared at the cruel scars adorning his entire body.

"Is this what I deserve?" He asked in a soft voice. "My old _master_ did this to me." He hissed out the word 'master' with a snarl. "He punished me in this way for every tiny thing I did wrong and even sometimes when I had done nothing wrong at all. The Emperor has been changing those laws, I know, but it doesn't change the fact that my kind are subject to another's whim, and I do not believe that is right."

"You plead an interesting case young man, but the fact remains that humans put the world in jeopardy when they were in charge. At least the Weres share our immortality and so can understand our views on keeping the world healthy." The vampire's words struck a chord in Heba. _'Atem is immortal, but I am not. How is that going to work?'_

"You have a point, but the truth is most humans do not know of the practices of the past and are so accustomed to what the vampires have created that it is doubtful that they would try to change it."

"If we allow humans, and these Weres to have freedom, they will rise against us!" The vampires began to murmur in agreement to Pegasus' words. Heba held up a hand. There was silence once more.

"I understand your concerns, but from the information we have gathered, a lot of humans are content with the lives they lead, so long as they are treated with respect. This course of action will bring about change, but we believe it will be change for the better."

"You still have rebellions correct?" Kia asked. There were nods. "And ever since the laws on human punishment have been changed, there have been fewer rebellions, correct?" There was a stunned silence as the vampires realized what she was saying. "Humans rebel because they feel they are treated unfairly. If they do not have reason to believe that, there is no reason to rebel, correct?"

"So, what exactly are you suggesting?"

"Co-existence. All the species have equal say and status." The vampires stared at her in surprise.

"And you believe that is possible?"

"I do, my people have already agreed to it, if it comes to that." Kia replied.

"And the humans?"

"I believe they will jump at the chance. Some of them will be wary and uncertain, but if they see a human that is close to the Emperor..." Heba let the vampires think about this.

"If humans see one of their own by the Emperor's side, they will automatically begin to trust us, especially if they know that said human was abused by vampires in the past." Dartz spoke with a faint tone of awe. "I do believe that this may actually work."

"Yes, this is all well and good, but, are you expecting that some of us give up our titles for these humans?" Pegasus asked.

"It may come to that, but it is also possible for co-governance. Having one species making decisions for two or three even is not a viable choice, would you not agree?" There was a soft murmur of assent.

"So, if I am understanding you correctly, the next step would be a co-ruling over the entire world with a vampire, a human and a Were sitting on the imperial throne. Is that what you are getting at?" Asked one vampire.

"It may be an option. I don't believe for the Weres no, we are not enough of a majority to rule over the world, be advisors yes, but for now I do not believe we have the numbers to warrant us being on the throne." She took a breath. "Humans however, are a majority, so it stands to reason that in an equal society there should be a human representative on the throne, yes?" There was a soft rumble of agreement.

"And who do you suggest this co-ruler be; him?" Pegasus pointed at Heba and snorted derisively.

"I have no wish to rule." Heba replied evenly, shrugging his shirt back on.

"I think that makes you the most qualified then." Heba stared at Lord Dartz in confusion. "You are not ambitious, and so do not have selfish wishes for being on the throne. A person like you, without that sort of ambition for power, will be more concerned about his people than his own wishes." Lord Dartz stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I think the time has come to deliberate. Have you said all you wish to say?" Kia and Heba nodded. "Excellent. Since you have given us much to think about, I suggest that we call this meeting and allow ourselves time to reflect." The vampires nodded. Atem stood up.

"We will reassemble tomorrow at dawn, and you shall be given our answer at noon in these chambers, understood?" Kia and Heba both nodded again.

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	25. Chapter 25

Wolf: Next chappie! I own nothing!!

"There is one more thing we must take care of today." Atem said as he escorted Heba through the halls after the council meeting.

"And what is that?" Heba asked.

"I must attend the execution of your former master." Heba hissed softly in surprise. Atem stopped and turned him so that they were face to face.

"You don't have to come if you do not want to, my love." Heba looked him in the eyes and shook his head.

"I want to be there. I need to know that he can never hurt me ever again." He said quietly. Atem nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. "What happened to Tea?" Atem made a face.

"I had her memory wiped and she was brought to another community to live out the rest of her days." Heba nodded and smiled.

"Shall we go then?" Heba nodded and took Atem's hand.

~~~~***~~~~

Atem stood on a raised platform with a chopping block on it, facing a crowd filled with angry vampires, and even some humans. He spotted Bakura and Ryou in the crowd and nodded at them. Heba stood beside him, looking out into the crowd nervously. Atem's arm snaked around his waist and Heba leaned into the touch. Atem heard some of the assembled people murmur at this action, but he ignored it; let them think what they will.

The crowd's murmurs turned to growls as the accused vampire was led, shrieking and cursing, down the street towards them. A muscular vampire with a huge axe trailed behind him. The vampire was brought to the platform and made to kneel in front of the chopping block.

"This vampire is to be executed for the crimes of kidnapping, attempted murder and abuse." Atem's voice rang out over the crowd. The assembled people booed and hissed. The vampire snarled at Atem.

"All this for a low-life slave?" He hissed. "You're going soft Emperor." Atem snarled.

"That _low-life slave_ has more courage and nobility than you ever did." Atem hissed in a whisper. The vampire glared at Heba, who only stared impassively back. Atem nodded at the executioner. The vampire was forced to place his neck against the chopping block. He squirmed and screamed obscenities as the executioner raised his axe. There was a rush of air and a sick thump and the vampire's head rolled across the platform. The crowd roared in approval. Heba buried his face in Atem's shirt, sobbing softly, and Atem wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Shh, it's over now. It's all over."

~~~~***~~~~

Kia was waiting for them when they got back to the palace.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"If you wanted to know, you should have gone yourself." Kia shook her head.

"If I had gone, I would not have been able to control the urge to rip him apart myself. That's not the image we're trying to convey here." Atem laughed.

"Are you ever not playing the diplomat?" He asked. Kia grinned.

"Of course. Like right now for example, me and the guys are having a combat tourney with some of the vampires."

"And it's your turn." They turned to see Yami walk up. He jerked his head at Kia. "Let's go, I got money on you." Kia grinned and trotted after him. Atem and Heba followed, curious.

A ring of people stood in the center of the palace training yard. Kia pushed through them, pulling off her shirt and pants, standing in only a pair of athletic shorts and a sports bra. Her opponent stood at the other end of the circle, smirking at her. He was a vampire, a palace guard, muscular and tall. He clearly thought that Kia was going to be an easy target. One of the assembled vampires blew a whistle and the guard charged at Kia, moving in a blur of speed.

Kia side-stepped him easily and drove her fist into the small of his back. The guard grunted in surprise and pain and stumbled forwards a few steps. He turned and charged again. This time Kia met him head-on, blocking his punch. He continued to rain blows down upon her, but not one ever managed to touch her. Finally, she grabbed the guard's fist as he attacked her again and kicked her foot up into his chin. The vampire staggered back but Kia was on him again. In a blur of speed, she drove a fist into his stomach and another into the side of his head. The guard refused to go down though and ran at her again, roaring. Kia merely smirked and round-house kicked him in the solar plexus. His eyes bulged and he dropped, gasping for breath. Kia finished him off with a punch that bounced his head off the ground, rendering him unconscious.

The onlookers whistled and clapped as Kia took a bow. Her boys smirked as they collected money from their bets. Atem chuckled at them and led Heba inside.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Later Heba and Atem sat together in Atem's garden, softly chatting. Atem had Heba in his lap and was softly kissing the back of his neck while Heba leaned his back against Atem's chest.

"What's wrong love?" Atem asked after Heba had been silent for sometime.

"How is this going to work Atem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a vampire, I'm a human. You'll live forever, I..." Heba fell silent again. Atem wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"Heba, I will love you no matter what." Atem kissed the back of his neck again. "No matter what." He murmured against his skin as he slowly unbuttoned his lover's shirt. Heba moaned softly as Atem softly teased his nipples with his fingertips. Atem continued to suck and kiss at Heba's neck as his hands travelled south. Heba mewled as Atem rubbed him through his pants.

"Atem...don't tease." Heba pleaded, panting softly. Atem chuckled in his ear, nipping the lobe gently before spinning Heba around and manoeuvring so that Heba was lying on his back with Atem straddling him. Atem locked their lips together in a passionate kiss as he undid Heba's belt and slid both his pants and underwear off. Atem broke the lip-lock to kiss his way down Heba's chest, stopping just short of his erection.

Heba screamed when Atem began sucking gently on his tip. He laced his hands through Atem's hair as Atem swirled his tongue around Heba's erection, making his lover moan loudly. Atem chuckled softly and engulfed Heba's entire erection. Heba screamed louder and gripped Atem's hair to the point of causing pain. Atem pulled back when he began to taste pre-cum, making Heba whimper in want.

Atem pulled back with a smirk and undid his own pants, pulling a small tube of lotion out of the pocket as he did. He spread the lotion on three fingers and spread apart Heba's legs. Heba stayed relaxed as Atem began to stretch him, knowing that the pain wouldn't last.

"Ahh.." He cried, hips jerking forward as Atem's fingers hit his prostate. Atem slipped them out of Heba while Heba whined in want. Heba reached up and grabbed the lotion from Atem. Atem groaned as Heba slowly and torturously spread the lotion over his swollen erection. Atem grabbed Heba's hands to prevent him from finishing him off and positioned himself above Heba.

Atem once again locked his lips against Heba as he slowly, carefully pushed in. Heba whimpered softly against Atem's lips but did not struggle or make any motion for Atem to stop. Atem pushed in as far as he could go and stopped, letting Heba adjust. After a moment Heba nodded at him. Atem pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard. Heba let out a scream of pleasure as Atem hit his prostate. Each thrust hit the same spot over and over again.

Atem could feel himself getting close and so he reached in between them and began to stroke Heba's erection in time with his thrusts. Heba screamed hoarsely one last time and released hard. Atem cried out as Heba's muscles tightened around him and released too.

Atem pulled out gently and pulled Heba into his lap as they both came down from their highs. Atem kissed Heba's forehead as the boy's eyes began to droop. As Heba dropped off to sleep he heard his lover whisper one last loving word.

"Always."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	26. Chapter 26

Wolf: This is it! The last chapter! I know it's sad, but all good things must come to an end. I own nothing!

Resolution

All the Weres and Heba stood in the council room the next day, awaiting the final decision. The council walked in and sat. Atem came in last and stood in front of those assembled. His eyes swept over the Weres that he considered his friends, and settled on his lover`s. Heba smiled softly at him.

"Let us begin." Atem said, voice echoing in the dead silence of the room. "Lord Dartz, if you will take the stage." Dartz nodded and stood up to address the Weres.

"After much deliberation, the global council has decided to honour the wishes of both the Weres and the humans and grant them equal standing in society." He paused as the Weres let out roars and howls of triumph and celebration.

"Furthermore we wish to further expand the cooperation of the species by forming a triumvirate consisting of Atem, Kia and Heba." Heba's jaw hit the floor in surprise and Kia frowned. Dartz smiled at her look. "We remember your words from yesterday, but we feel that it would be best to have all three of the sentient species on the throne, or the population may speculate on just how equal this agreement was." Kia's face softened and she nodded.

"I suppose this means I will have to stay in the palace?"

"Yes, that would be ideal." Kia sighed, thinking of home, and then smiled.

"I suppose I'll have to get a moving van then." She said cheerfully.

"There is also the matter of this council, and the private council of the Emperor. We will need representatives from all the species now to fill in spots." Kia nodded thoughtfully.

"I can think of a few that can get the job done." She said, looking at her boys. They nodded their agreement. The council turned to look at Heba.

"Forgive me, but I have not had many human friends, due to circumstances pertaining to my master." Atem smiled, Heba sounded like a proper diplomat. "I can think of one that may be willing, his name is Ryou, he lives in the city and runs a pet store with his lover."

"Ideally all the sections of the world will have a representative of both humans and vampires. As Weres become more widespread they too will be integrated into the global council." Kia nodded her agreement of this. "My Emperor, I am afraid it may be necessary to completely disband your current council. I know many of the vampires on it, and am certain they will not back you on the changes to come." Atem nodded.

"I knew this already. I will get in contact with my old council members, they left because of the old laws, I think they will be pleased to work in conjunction with this new order." The council nodded their approval.

"There is one more thing we must discuss, and that is the home that your kind has made for itself." Kia nodded for him to continue. "We have agreed to allow it to remain a free state, under its own jurisdiction, so long as those that wish to live there, whatever species they may be, are allowed to do so."

"So long as they are willing to obey our laws, then that will be fine. I will not allow our haven to become a hiding place for rebels and troublemakers; they fail to follow our rules and they will have to leave." The council nodded in agreement.

"I believe then this meeting is over." Dartz stood up and bowed. "I will note though that this new world will take time to truly form. We cannot rush into this, and will need to work hard to make it happen."

"We never expected anything else." Kia and the other Weres bowed. "We thank you for this chance and look forward to working with you further." With that the Weres and Heba walked out of the room.

~~~~***~~~~

Atem found Heba reading in the palace garden.

"There you are." He settled himself down so that Heba was sitting in his lap, a contented sigh escaping his lips. "Well, that takes care of all the business today."

"Maybe not." Atem looked up to see Kia smirking down at them. He sighed.

"What now, Kia?" He said tiredly.

"Oh, well if you're going to be like that I guess I won't tell you about the loop-hole I found in regards to Heba's mortality. Ta ta!" She waved and began to saunter off.

"Wait!" Kia turned slowly and smiled pleasantly at them. "What do you mean?"

"Heba told us about the problem of his mortality versus your immortality, so yesterday while you two were screwing each other senseless," Heba blushed at the remark. "I recruited the guys to help me look in the library to see if we couldn't find anything to help."

"And?" Kia gave him a pleased look.

"Ever heard of something called a Blood Bond?"

~~~~~***~~~~~

The full moon rose to illuminate the ceremony that was taking place atop the palace. Kia held in her hands two specially treated and spelled daggers as part of the ritual. Atem and Heba stood on either side of her, shirtless.

"Take the daggers." Kia said, following the cant of the ceremony. "Atem, bare your back." Atem turned and presented his back to Heba. Heba gave Kia a nervous look and she nodded at him. Moving forwards, he placed the dagger against Atem's back.

"Heba do you wish this man to be bound to you, and you alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes."

"Then carve your name into his back." Gulping, Heba did as he was told, carefully carving into Atem's smooth back.

"Now, slice your hand and press it into the cuts to let your blood become one with his." Heba did so and the cuts magically melted away to mere scars.

"Now you Atem." Atem did the same as Heba, who only whimpered a little when the dagger cut into him, and then hugged him tight when it was done. Kia smiled.

"Well done. You are now bonded for life. In Heba's case this means that he will no longer age. The moment one of you dies it will mean the end of the other." She clapped her hands together and smiled softly at them.

"Gods all bless, you two."

~~~~~***~~~~~

_I guess you could say things all worked out from there. There were rebellions of course, people not liking the new order or feeling that now was the time to stake a claim on the throne, but they were dealt with and the world settled into peaceful existence. The Weres began to multiply and spread out over the globe. _

_Kia, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto and Mokuba stayed in the palace. Yami became Atem's closest friend and advisor. Both Were couples went through the Blood Binding ceremony in time. _

_The trinity of Atem, Heba and Kia flourished and brought in an age of prosperity and peace that lasted for time unknown. The story of Atem and Heba and the Weres was passed down through generations, becoming legend as time went on. A perfect happily ever after._

_Veni Vidi Vici_

**THE END!**

Wolf: That's it you guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted this story. You guys are all awesome and are the inspiration to help me get through rough patches. Thank you all!


End file.
